Avec le temps
by Sortilege
Summary: UA, IkkixHyoga, romance, rien de compliqué ni de recherché, pour Venda


Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient et pas besoin d'en dire plus, c'est déjà assez douloureux comme ça

Couple : Ikki x Hyoga

Genre : UA, romance sans prétention

Rating: M

Pour **Venda** qui m'a fait découvrir ce couple devenu mon préféré, en espérant que ça te plaise.

J'ai juste trouvé le temps d'écrire ça entre deux chap de ma fic Gundam et deux couches et deux biberons et deux paquets de copies … Bref, tout ça pour dire que c'est pas un chef d'œuvre mais il me trottait dans la tête et ne voulait plus sortir alors je l'ai mis là en espérant que ça ait au moins le mérite de vous détendre !

* * *

_1ère rencontre, septembre, dernières chaleurs d'été_

Une porte s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser entrer deux adolescents avant de se refermer avec la même énergie.

_ Grand frère ! J'suis rentré ! J'ai ramené un pote, on est dans ma chambre, on va jouer à la console !

Sans plus de cérémonie, le japonais aux long cheveux verts jeta nonchalamment ses chaussures dans le meuble prévu à cet effet et se dirigea vers une porte fermée dans le couloir à gauche de l'entrée de ce bel et grand appartement. Le deuxième, plus silencieux et posé, prit le temps de découvrir cet environnement encore inconnu pour lui avant de, lui aussi, se débarrasser de ses chaussures et de suivre son nouvel ami.

_ Shun, t'es sûr qu'il est là ou qu'il t'a entendu ? Il a pas répondu, fit le garçon aux cheveux blonds.

_ Ouai t'inquiète, il répond jamais !

_ Mais, comment tu sais qu'il est là ?

La main sur la poignée de la porte de sa chambre, Shun se tourna vers son ami un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ Tu sens cette odeur ?

Après avoir reniflé le doux parfum épicé qui effectivement flottait dans tout l'appartement, le blond tourna des yeux interrogateurs vers son copain.

_ C'est le dîner, répondit celui-ci d'un ton assuré.

Alors sans répondre, le blond d'origine russe entra à la suite de son ami pour découvrir une chambre à la pointe de la technologie. Dans un style très actuel, il put voir un grand lit au centre de la pièce, adossé au mur, en face un meuble supportant une télé et toutes les consoles de jeux existantes sur le marché, une grande penderie le long du mur à sa droite et dans un angle près de la fenêtre, un grand bureau avec tout le matériel informatique possible et imaginable.

Prenant exemple sur son ami, il vint s'asseoir en face de la télé dos au lit et ils entamèrent une série de parties de divers jeux. Une demie-heure plus tard, un léger coup résonna à la porte et Shun eut juste le temps de mettre sur pause que la porte s'ouvrait sur un jeune homme à la carrure imposante et aux yeux très particuliers, une sorte de bleu brûlant songea le blond en tressaillant.

_ Shun, je sors cinq minutes, une course à faire, déclara-t-il d'une voix détachée.

_ Bonsoir Shun, bonsoir Ikki, as-tu passé une bonne journée ? Oui une très bonne, merci de t'en soucier mon grand frère que j'adore, et toi, ta journée ? Fit Shun d'un ton ironique, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Sa blague ne sembla pas émouvoir son frère pour autant qui se contenta de le dévisager avant de porter son attention sur le garçon à ses côtés. Ce dernier se sentit frissonner plus encore devant ce regard, il se sentait scruter, comme mis à l'épreuve ou passé aux rayons X, gêné il baissa les yeux.

_ Ikki, j'te présente Hyoga, un pote. Hyoga, mon frère Ikki.

_ Salut.

Incapable d'articuler le moindre mot, Hyoga hocha simplement la tête avant que le plus vieux ne ressorte. Son regard l'avait brûlé, il s'était senti bouillir à sa vue, il lui avait fait le même effet qu'un coup de soleil trop violent.

_ Putain, il fout la trouille ton frère.

_ Oh, c'est juste un air qui se donne. Il aime bien jouer les bougons indifférent mais au fond c'est un gros nounours, il a jamais pu me refuser un câlin, par contre va surtout pas lui dire que j'ai dit ça, rajouta Shun en riant.

_ Hum. Et tes parents ? Ils rentrent à quelle heure ? Je vais pas déranger ?

Le visage de Shun s'assombrit légèrement et Hyoga su qu'il avait gaffé.

_ En fait mes parents vivent pas avec nous. Mon père et ma belle-mère sont en Angleterre pour le travail de mon vieux depuis plus d'un an, on ne voulait pas les suivre encore dans un nouveau pays et tout quitter alors ils payent cet appart et nous versent une somme tous les mois pour le reste et comme Ikki a 19 ans, j'ai pu rester ici sous sa tutelle en attendant d'être majeur moi aussi. Plus qu'un an à tenir ! Conclut-il un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

Hyoga ne répondit pas et reprit la partie, partie qui dura jusqu'à l'heure du dîner et le blond rentra sans avoir revu le grand frère effrayant de son ami.

* * *

_4 mois plus tard, janvier, les cimes gelées_

Un bordel monstre sortait de la chambre de son petit frère. Il tentait tant bien que mal d'en faire abstraction, trop heureux que son timide petit frère ait enfin un ami véritable. Ami qui passait pas mal de temps chez eux ces temps-ci et si au début le bruit ne le dérangeait pas, là il avait besoin de calme pour réviser ses examens de deuxième année qui approchaient.

Il rêvait d'ouvrir sa propre agence de sécurité mais pour ça il lui fallait les diplômes nécessaires en gestion et autres, il était hors de question d'échouer et de devoir se mettre au service d'un patron, il voulait trop son autonomie et son indépendance, il ne supportait pas l'autorité et ne pourrait jamais s'épanouir sous les ordres de quelqu'un. Et il lui restait encore trois ans à faire !

C'est pour cela qu'il n'était pas vraiment de bonne humeur. Depuis, une heure et quart qu'ils étaient rentrés du lycée, la musique et les bruits de bagarres du jeux vidéo résonnaient dans tout l'appartement. Il n'en pouvait plus !

_ C'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel ? Hurla-t-il en ouvrant la porte en grand brusquement. J'ai besoin de bosser moi ! Vous pouvez pas aller traîner chez Hyoga de temps en temps ?

Ses yeux rendus noirs par la colère et l'énervement passaient de l'un à l'autre sans se poser nulle part mais il nota tout de même le teint soudainement livide du jeune russe qui se releva d'un coup.

_ Pardon. C'est de ma faute, je m'excuse pour le dérangement, on se voit en cours Shun, s'excusa-t-il en attrapant son sac.

Il partit tellement vite qu'aucun des deux frères n'eut le temps de réagir. Ce n'est qu'en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer que Shun se réveilla et se leva d'un bond pour se planter devant son frère, en colère mais avec un fond de douleur dans les yeux.

_ T'es pas possible ! Depuis plusieurs mois qu'il vient ici c'est à peine si tu lui as dit deux mots et là que tu le fais c'est pour l'engueuler !

_ Ce n'est pas lui spécialement que j'engueulais, c'est vous deux ! Répondit l'aîné en bougonnant.

_ Peu importe ! Il l'a prit pour lui ! Il est fragile ! Tu t'es jamais demandé pour quoi il était toujours chez nous, les soirs comme les week-end ? Interrogea-t-il. Il est orphelin ! Asséna-t-il. Il vit dans un foyer minable où il partage sa chambre avec un autre mec et la seule bouffée d'air qu'il peut avoir en dehors du lycée c'est ici et toi tu le jettes ! Conclut-il en criant.

Les yeux du japonais s'agrandirent sous la réalité de ce qu'il venait de faire et sans répondre à son frère, il se dirigea à son tour vers l'entrée, attrapa ses clés et sortit, laissant Shun un peu perdu devant son comportement.

Ikki se traitait de tous les noms en se dirigeant à pieds vers l'arrêt de bus où il avait déjà vu Hyoga patienter, croisant les doigts pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Il soupira de soulagement quand il vit le jeune homme assis sur le banc sous les arbres blancs de givre, la tête baissée et les mains jointes entre ses deux genoux pour les réchauffer.

Il ressemblait à un petit garçon qui venait de faire une bêtise et Ikki ne put s'empêcher de le trouver attendrissant et mignon. Mignon ? Il secoua la tête. Non. Il ne le trouvait pas mignon. C'était l'ami de son frère, pas une proie pour ses longues soirées d'hiver où il avait besoin d'un peu de réconfort et de beaucoup de … sport.

Chassant les idées peu catholiques qui étaient apparues dans son esprit, il se planta devant le blond attendant qu'il le remarque. Il le vit sursauter et relever la tête rapidement. Son air perdu le fit craquer. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à porter son masque impassible devant lui. Comme avec Shun, il se laissa aller à être lui et s'assit à ses côtés.

_ Je suis désolé, commença-t-il. Je n'aurai pas dû m'énerver comme ça. Reviens avec moi s'il te plaît, lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

_ Non. Tu … Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser. Je n'aurai … On faisait vraiment du bruit … C'est normal que tu te sois fâché … Je vais rentrer, c'est mieux, bredouilla le russe.

_ Certainement pas, répondit Ikki en secouant la tête. Si je rentre sans toi, Shun me laissera dans le couloir. En plus c'est à son tour de faire le dîner et il est capable de bouder et de me laisser mourir de faim.

Le sourire, si rare, de Ikki eut raison de Hyoga qui consentit finalement à se lever et à le suivre avec, lui aussi, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Timide mais sincère, un sourire de reconnaissance.

* * *

_6 mois plus tard, juin, la saison du renouveau_

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe Shun ? T'as l'air déprimé, fit Ikki en s'asseyant sur le canapé du salon près de son frère étonnement silencieux.

_ C'est Hyoga.

_ Et ba quoi Hyoga ? Demanda l'aîné, une légère inquiétude dans la voix.

C'est qu'il s'y était attaché à celui-là ! Si il avait des problèmes, il voulait l'aider. Oui, juste l'aider, c'est tout, parce que c'était l'ami de son petit frère, rien d'autre. Non, rien d'autre. Vive l'auto-persuasion, pensa-t-il ironiquement.

_ Il a eu 18 ans hier.

_ Quoi ? Pourquoi il a rien dit ? On aurait fêté ça en même temps que le tien il y trois semaines ! S'exclama Ikki, rassuré de voir que ce n'était pas quelque chose d'irrécupérable ou de très grave.

_ Parce que pour lui 18 ans n'est pas quelque chose qu'on fête. Il est majeur maintenant. Le foyer où il était ne peut plus le garder. Il doit partir. Il a trouvé un foyer pour jeunes adultes mais il va devoir travailler, expliqua Shun en se passant une main dans les cheveux d'un geste mécanique. Merde ! C'est dégueulasse ! Il a bossé comme un fou, il a eu son bac avec mention et a décroché une bourse pour intégrer son école d'architecture ! Mais même avec, il aura pas assez pour vivre alors du coup, il abandonne et il va commencer demain son nouveau « travail ». Mettre des boîtes de conserve dans les rayons d'un supermarché pour le reste de sa vie alors qu'il aurait pu faire bien mieux ! Putain ! Hurla-t-il en jetant sa canette de soda à travers le salon. Et moi comme un con qui lui parlait de nos projets pour les vacances d'été, ajouta-t-il en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

En temps normal, Ikki l'aurait pris dans ses bras pour le calmer et le consoler. Au lieu de ça, il se leva calmement et alla chercher son blouson.

_ Vous êtes deux crétins. Surtout toi en fait, lui encore qu'il n'ait pas osé, je comprends, mais toi !

Voyant que son frère ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir, Ikki continua.

_ Donne-moi l'adresse de son foyer. Il y est encore jusqu'à demain, non ?

_ Oui, répondit Shun lentement, cherchant encore à comprendre son frère.

_ Bien. L'adresse ?

_ 28 rue des églantiers. Mais où tu vas ?

Ikki ne répondit pas mais rassura son frère d'un regard avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Shun couru à la fenêtre et regarda son frère monter dans sa voiture et démarrer.

Arrivé à destination, Ikki se gara et alla sonner à la porte. Une minute plus tard celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme d'une belle prestance aux longs cheveux d'une couleur indéfinissable à peine plus âgé que lui.

_ Je peux vous aider ?

Sa voix froide ne découragea pas Ikki qui entra dans le hall du foyer en même temps qu'il lui répondait.

_ Je cherche Hyoga, je suis le frère de Shun, répondit-il en connaissance de cause.

Il savait que le blond avait parlé de son meilleur ami là où il vivait même si il n'avait pas plus de détails. En même temps c'était logique, il passait tellement de temps chez eux qu'il avait forcément dû en parler un minimum à son responsable.

_ Je vois, je suis Camus, le responsable de Hyoga, fit celui-ci, il est dans sa chambre, il boucle ses valises. Troisième à gauche au fond de ce couloir, dit-il en désignant la direction de son doigt fin et élégant.

_ Merci.

_ Attendez, fit Camus, coupant Ikki dans son élan. Que comptez-vous faire ?

_ Il est majeur non ? Il peut aller où il veut, vous vous en foutez !

La hargne de Ikki était compréhensible et Camus le savait, aussi il laissa passer. Il comprenait parfaitement car lui-même pensait comme ça aussi. Il détestait ce côté de son métier, devoir regarder partir des enfants qu'il avait lui-même en grande partie élevés sans trop savoir comment ils allaient s'en sortir, c'était toujours un déchirement.

Mais le système était ainsi fait et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était les y préparer au mieux pour leur permettre d'affronter le monde extérieur, il continuait de les aider comme il pouvait mais une fois majeur, il ne pouvait les garder au foyer. Il y en avait encore tellement d'autres …

_ Ne croyez pas que ce qui arrive à nos enfants ne me concerne pas. Je m'inquièterai toujours pour ceux qui partent même si je ne peux rien faire d'autre.

Le ton sincère de Camus et la douleur dans ses yeux firent quelque peu retomber la colère de Ikki.

_ Je l'emmène chez nous, il pourra continuer ses études, fit-il d'un ton bourru avant de se détourner.

Il eut le temps de voir le petit sourire de soulagement de Camus avant de tourner pour entrer dans le couloir. Il frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit avant même d'avoir de réponse. Hyoga était là, forçant sur les serrures de sa valise qui refusait de fermer.

La surprise dans ses yeux les éclaira d'une lueur de bleu encore différente de celles déjà présentes habituellement dans son regard et Ikki se dit qu'il aurait pu forcer n'importe quelle porte pour voir encore ses yeux briller comme ça. Il chassa vite ses pensées en se souvenant pourquoi il était ici.

_ Ikki ? Fit Hyoga en fronçant les sourcils.

Le russe crut que son cœur s'était arrêté à l'irruption de Ikki dans sa chambre. Déjà, il ne s'attendait pas à de la visite et quand bien même, il aurait cru que ce serait Shun qui viendrait le voir, pas son grand frère à qui il avait peine parlé depuis le mois de septembre qu'ils se connaissaient.

Non pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de le connaître mais ils ne s'étaient simplement pas beaucoup vus. Ikki n'était pas souvent chez eux le week-end, et le soir il bossait dans sa chambre. Ils s'étaient à peine croisés en fait, au grand regret du blond … qui pourtant ignorait bien d'où venait ses regrets.

Il comprit encore moins quand Ikki s'empara des deux grands sacs de voyage et se dirigea vers la porte. Voyant que le blond ne suivait pas le mouvement, il stoppa et se retourna, le fixant intensément.

_ Et ba alors ? J'suis garé en double file, dépêche !

_ Co … Mais … Que … ? bredouilla Hyoga complètement perdu.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode de sa propre vie. Il secoua la tête, yeux fermés, mais quand il se refixa sur la porte le jeune homme aux cheveux sauvages était toujours là, perdant tout de même un peu patience.

_ Tu veux pas venir chez nous ? Tu préfères aller dans ton foyer ? C'est Shun qui va être déçu …

Hyoga sursauta. Avait-il bien compris ? Vivre avec Ikki et Shun ? Chez eux ? C'était inespéré mais en même temps … Pouvait-il faire ça ? Il n'aimait pas se sentir redevable et puis il aurait l'impression de s'incruster et …

_ Cesse donc, fit Ikki en plantant son index sur son front pour dérider le petit sillon qui s'était creusé entre ses deux yeux.

Il ne l'avait même pas vu approcher. Il leva vers lui des yeux emplis d'interrogations, de doutes, avec une infime once d'espoir très loin au fond.

_ Ne réfléchis pas tant. On a la place, il suffit que je mette mon bureau dans le salon et on ira acheter du mobilier. Tu nous remboursera peu à peu et tu participeras aux frais de nourriture avec ta bourse mais dès demain tu vas t'inscrire dans ton école d'architecture, expliqua-t-il. Tu viens chez nous et ce n'est pas négociable, conclut-il en voyant Hyoga hésiter.

Le blond baissa la tête une seconde et quand Ikki pu à nouveau revoir ses yeux, il y trouva cette fois une immense gratitude et un petit je ne sais quoi qui l'aurait fait rougir si il ne s'était détourné rapidement.

_ Allez va dire au revoir, je vais charger la voiture et on y va, j'te l'ai dit, j'suis mal garé.

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit aussi vite qu'il était entré, ne s'arrêtant même pas devant Camus qui n'avait pas bougé du hall. Il jeta les sacs à l'arrière et prit place derrière le volant. Il démarra et attendit que le blond le rejoigne.

Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Il n'avait pas réfléchi une seconde … Il avait tout de suite voulut l'aider en apprenant la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait mais il n'avait pas pensé du tout aux difficultés que ça engendrerait.

Si ils ne s'étaient presque pas croisés depuis septembre ce n'était pas que dû au hasard. Ikki y était pour beaucoup. Il était bien trop attiré par le jeune homme et il ne voulait courir aucun risque alors il s'arrangeait soit pour rester dans sa chambre soit pour être à l'extérieur. Mais là … il allait être sous le même toit que lui ! Puta...

Ses pensées furent coupées net par l'ouverture de la portière passager et le blond s'engouffra rapidement dans l'habitacle. Sans même le regarder, Ikki démarra vers leur nouvelle vie à trois.

* * *

_1 mois plus tard, juillet, pause caniculaire_

_ J'veux pas déranger, Shun. C'est déjà beaucoup pour moi de vivre ici et je vois bien que Ikki n'est pas à l'aise. Il m'évite et n'est presque plus ici depuis que j'ai emménagé, je veux pas pourrir vos vacances et en plus il faut que je trouve un job pour la rentrée. Camus connaît un gars qui pourrait m'aider.

C'était au moins la millième fois que Hyoga expliquait le pourquoi de son refus de les accompagner en vacances. Les deux frères rejoignaient leurs parents qui étaient depuis une semaine dans leur appartement du bord de mer.

Le cadet culpabilisait d'abandonner son ami, seul dans cet immense appartement. Hyoga avait beau lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, Shun n'en démordait pas.

_ Mais t'aura tout le mois d'août pour trouver et puis Ikki t'aime bien, je t'assure, sinon il serait pas aller te chercher, c'est juste qu'il a beaucoup de travail en ce moment. Il passe pas mal de temps à la bibliothèque, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, fit Shun d'une petite voix plaintive. Et puis nos parents veulent absolument te rencontrer, ils seront vexés et vachement déçus si tu viens pas, insista-t-il.

_ Mais …

_ C'est marrant comme il faut toujours te pousser … fit une voix bien plus grave que celle de Shun.

Ikki venait de les rejoindre sur le balcon. Il n'avait pas tout suivi mais il se doutait du sujet de la discussion. Shun ne parlait que de ça de toute façon ces derniers jours. Il prit un instant pour réaliser qu'il aurait dû rester à l'intérieur en fait.

Il faisait si chaud que les deux garçons ne portaient qu'un short, installés sur des transat, des sodas frais posés à côté d'eux sur une petite table. Déglutissant comme il put, il s'installa à côté d'eux, l'air de rien.

_ Tu n'as même pas à réfléchir. Tu viens, c'est impératif pour ma tranquillité d'esprit. Shun ne va pas me lâcher une seconde si il te sait seul ici et nos parents veulent tellement te voir qu'ils seraient capables de venir te chercher eux même, argumenta Ikki en renversant la tête en arrière, yeux fermés.

_ Il a complètement raison. T'as pas le choix ! Tu viens et c'est tout !

Shun avait sauté sur ses pieds, ravi que son frère partage son avis et l'aide, il venait de se planter devant la chaise longue du blond et attendait impatiemment sa réponse, trépignant littéralement sur place comme un enfant devant un marchand de glaces.

_ C'est bon Shun, c'est d'accord, va te rasseoir, tu me donnes le tournis, répondit Hyoga avec un petit sourire en coin.

Le japonais avait tourner la tête par réflexe en entendant la voix de Hyoga et lorsqu'il vit ce tout petit sourire en coin … Il se sentit brûler comme si son corps s'était enflammé d'un coup. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça, il devait bien reconnaître qu'aux vues de ses réactions, cela ne pouvait pas juste être du désir.

Il aimait sa voix, ses cheveux, ses yeux, son corps parfait, même luisant de sueur, sa discrétion, son humour si particulier et si rare. Il aimait tout. Il ne pouvait plus passer un jour sans le voir et pourtant il faisait tout pour l'éviter si Shun n'était pas là.

Son cadet lui servait de garde-fou involontaire, car si Shun savait que son frère avait une nette préférence pour la gente masculine, il ignorait tout de son attirance pour son meilleur ami et surtout Hyoga, lui, ne savait rien du tout. En gros, il était dans une belle merde !

_ Génial ! On fait les sacs ce soir et on part demain matin à la première heure ! J'vais appeler p'pa ! Cria-t-il en disparaissant dans le salon.

Il était parti tellement vite que Hyoga eut peur qu'il se mange la baie vitrée. Ne restait plus qu'eux sur la terrasse et Ikki dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas rentrer lui aussi. Il avait bien entendu ce que son frère avait répondu à Hyoga et il ne voulait surtout pas que le blond pense qu'il le détestait. Non, surtout pas …

_

* * *

_

_2 semaines plus tard, fin juillet, confidences étoilées_

Hyoga regardait Shun dormir du sommeil du juste. Ils s'étaient tous levés tôt pour raccompagner leurs parents à l'aéroport et le garçon s'était écroulé à peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller du lit qu'ils se partageaient depuis leur arrivée dans l'appartement du bord de mer.

Hyoga soupira. Déjà deux semaines qu'ils étaient en vacances et le blond n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Cette ville était vraiment agréable et il avait réussi à surmonter son malaise. Malaise qui était la principale raison de son refus de les accompagner au départ. Malaise vis à vis de la mer et qui venait de son passé mais dont ils ignoraient tout.

Pourtant, c'était bien grâce à leur présence qu'il avait réussi à le vaincre et à passer outre. La gaieté de Shun et la sécurité qui se dégageait de Ikki lui avait donné le courage d'affronter l'étendue marine.

Secouant la tête, il chassa ses pensées avant de plonger trop loin. Il repensa à leurs parents. Ils étaient charmants mais effectivement pas très paternalistes. Si Shun et Ikki n'avaient jamais manqué de rien matériellement, Hyoga était prêt à parier qu'il n'en était pas de même niveau affection. Cela expliquait sûrement le constant besoin de câlins de Shun.

Mais bon, à côté de ça, c'était des gens sympathiques, cultivés, avec de l'humour et un grand sens de l'hospitalité. Ils avaient accueillis Hyoga à bras ouverts comme si ils le connaissaient depuis toujours et le blond dû admettre qu'il en avait été rassuré. Il avait craint un moment que les parents ne le prennent pour un profiteur et lui demandent de laisser leurs fils tranquille.

Heureusement il n'en était rien, et Hyoga avait senti un poids quitter ses épaules. Il était si bien avec eux, pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait détendu et ne craignait plus l'avenir.

D'autant plus qu'il avait été accepté dans son école d'architecture et qu'un ami de Camus, un certain Milo qu'il soupçonnait d'être bien plus qu'un ami, lui avait proposé un job sympa dans son pub, un bar calme et sans problème.

Tout s'engageait donc pour le mieux. Il aurait dû être ravi, heureux et comblé. Il aurait dû dormir lui aussi sans problème. Il aurait dû, oui. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à fermer les yeux ? Il aurait dû dormir. Il reprenait la route le lendemain matin et il serait crevé. Si il ne pouvait pas conduire, n'ayant pas eu les moyens de passer son permis, il pouvait au moins faire la conversation aux chauffeurs qui se relayaient et les aider à rester éveillés.

Renonçant finalement à trouver le sommeil, il se leva et passa son jean et un tee-shirt. Il attrapa ses basket et sortit sans un bruit de leur chambre. Juste derrière leur résidence, il y avait un petit chemin qui descendait directement à la plage. Malgré la semi-obscurité, il s'y engagea sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Peut-être une envie de chasser définitivement ses démons avant de rentrer chez eux.

Lorsqu'il vit les reflets de la lune sur le sable, il enleva ses basket qu'il venait juste d'enfiler et laissa ses pieds s'enfoncer dans le sable froid. Ce n'était pas désagréable comme sensation même si un peu étrange. Il avisa un ensemble rocheux qu'il avait déjà repéré la journée quand ils venaient à la plage tous ensemble. Il s'y avança et s'adossa dessus, face à la mer. Il remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les encercla de ses bras.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là à repenser aux bribes de souvenirs qui tournaient dans sa tête, il ne sentait même pas les larmes couler le long de ses joues lorsqu'un bruit le fit sursauter.

Il tourna la tête des deux côtés mais ne vit rien, la lune avait disparu derrière des nuages et la seule lumière venait des reflets de la mer devenue tout à coup noire. Choisissant de ne pas se faire remarquer, après tout on ne savait jamais sur qui on pouvait tomber, il se fit tout petit et resta contre les rochers jusqu'à ce les bruits disparaissent.

Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, il dû se rendre à l'évidence que ce n'était peut être pas la bonne tactique vu que les bruits, qu'il pouvait maintenant identifier comme des voix et le crissement de pas sur le sable, se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

Il en conclu qu'au moins deux personnes venaient de s'arrêter non loin de lui, apparemment sur l'arrière du monticule rocheux où il avait élu domicile momentanément. Il préféra ne pas bouger, au point où il en était si il jamais il se levait, les autres ne pourrait pas le manquer et il craignait vraiment de mal tomber.

Et puis après tout, la plage était à tout le monde et il était là le premier. Il se cala plus confortablement et reporta son attention sur le mouvement berçant des vagues qui venaient s'échouer à à peine deux mètres de ses pieds.

_ Huuum … Encore … Laisse moi te toucher … supplia une voix rauque en faisant sursauter Hyoga.

Manquait plus que ça, pensa le blond. Un couple venu s'envoyer en l'air. Alors là c'était sûr, il ne bougerait pas, c'était trop gênant.

_ C'est moi qui décide ! L'as-tu oublié ? Claqua une voix encore plus grave.

Au moment où le blond réalisait qu'il s'agissait d'un couple d'hommes, il reconnut la deuxième voix et resta bouche bée.

_ S'il te plaît … Ikki … pria à nouveau le premier, et puis pourquoi on va pas à ton appart comme d'hab ?

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis pas seul là-bas. Si t'es pas content tu peux te tirer !

La voix de Ikki gronda dans l'air et Hyoga peina à la reconnaître. Il ne lui connaissait pas ce ton si froid et désagréable, presque mauvais. Par contre pas question de rester. Là, c'était différent. C'était Ikki. Si il restait là à les écouter faire ce qu'ils étaient venus faire, il ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder en face.

_ Han ! Oui ! Ikki …. Ah … huuum …

Hyoga se sentit rougir et avoir un coup de chaud. Il se leva d'un bond.

_ Arrête de gigoter, tu m'excites trop, je vais pas pouvoir tenir, grogna Ikki.

Mauvaise idée. Maintenant debout, Hyoga avait une vue imprenable sur le couple qui ne l'avaient pas encore vu. Un homme aux long cheveux clairs était appuyé le ventre et les bras sur un rocher plus haut que les autres et Ikki était collé contre son dos. Il ne pouvait pas voir ses mains mais il devinait aisément où elles étaient. L'autre ne cessait de se tortiller en gémissant et Ikki avait entamé un mouvement de balancier, hanches contre hanches, heureusement pour le blond, ils portaient encore leurs jeans.

Hyoga était sous le choc, mais en même temps il commençait à se sentir excité. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'excitait le plus mais les faits étaient là et il le vivait très mal. Il n'était déjà pas dans un bon état d'esprit mais toutes ces émotions d'un coup c'était clairement de trop. Gêne, envie, honte, jalousie, culpabilité …

_ Mais qu... ? Qui est là ? …

Hyoga reprit ses esprits en entendant l'exclamation de Ikki et se détourna très vite. Il partit en courant sur la plage sans vraiment savoir où il allait mais ça lui était égal. Il voulait seulement s'éloigner au plus vite, comme si l'éloignement physique était la solution. Pourtant, il avait toujours ces images gravées sur la pupille. Pourquoi avait-il eu ce coup de chaud ? Il n'avait pourtant jamais rien ressenti pour un homme avant, pas vrai ?

Bien sûr, il savait qu'il trouvait Ikki et même Shun super beau. Il s'était déjà dit que tel ou tel mec était bien foutu ou autre mais il s'était dit la même chose pour des filles aussi ...

Il se laissa tomber sur le sable, épuisé et priant pour que Ikki ne l'ai pas reconnu. Comment lui expliquer sinon ? Il leva la tête vers le ciel où brillait à nouveau la lune et les étoiles. Le vent léger avait dégagé les nuages et le ciel était maintenant très clair. Pas comme son esprit, songea-t-il.

Quand un bruit de course parvint à ses oreilles, il voulut se relever et fuir à nouveau mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Déjà une silhouette se découpait et s'arrêtait à quelques pas de lui.

_ Hyoga, souffla Ikki d'une voix erratique en prenant appui sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

Il avait sûrement couru tout le long lui aussi. Hyoga releva la tête vers lui, les yeux effrayés. Et si c'était un secret ? Et si Ikki était fâché et lui demandait de partir ?

Le jeune homme s'approcha plus près, certainement rassuré par l'immobilité de Hyoga. Il s'accroupit devant lui et le fixa un moment en silence.

_ Que fais-tu sur la plage à cette heure ? Tu devrais dormir, murmura-t-il.

Quoi ? C'était tout ce qu'il trouvait à lui dire ? En même temps, il était probablement gêné lui aussi.

_ Pardon, lui répondit-il. Je voulais pas vous déranger …

Ikki baissa la tête, soupira et s'assit finalement aux côtés du blond.

_ C'est moi. J'aurai dû te le dire, je t'aurai peut être moins choqué.

_ Non ! S'exclama-t-il. Ce n'est pas ça, enfin je veux dire, je suis pas choqué, je … Camus aussi tu sais. Il aime les hommes, rajouta-t-il en voyant l'incompréhension dans les yeux du garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés.

_ Oh ! Je vois. Alors pourquoi t'être enfui ainsi ?

_ Mais c'est évident non ? C'est super gênant. Vous étiez en train de … enfin, tu vois, vous alliez … commença Hyoga en s'embrouillant.

_ D'accord, calme-toi, j'ai compris, fit Ikki d'une voix douce à l'opposée de celle entendue plus tôt. Mais ça n'explique ce que tu fais sur la plage à cette heure.

_ Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'ai voulu prendre l'air et je me suis installé contre les rochers pour regarder la mer et vous êtes arrivés, lui répondit-il.

Ils restèrent un moment en silence, ne regardant que la mer devant eux, chacun tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Ikki avait surtout été surpris et quand il avait reconnu Hyoga, il n'avait même pas cherché à comprendre, il avait envoyé promener son copain et était parti à sa suite. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il lui dirait mais il ne voulait pas le laisser partir comme ça, surtout à une heure pareille, on ne savait pas ce qui pouvait se passer.

Hyoga quant à lui était assez troublé de savoir que Ikki était gay. Non pas que cela le gêne mais de l'avoir vu lui faisait se poser des questions qu'il n'était pas prêt à vouloir approfondir. En tout cas pas ce soir.

_ Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas ? Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

Hyoga sursauta et se tourna vers Ikki. Ce n'était pas tant sa soudaine prise de parole que le fait qu'il semble s'intéresser à lui qui le surprenait. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Ikki ne lui avait jamais posé de questions personnelles. Devait-il répondre sincèrement ? Si il répondait que tout allait bien, Ikki verrait-il que c'était un mensonge ? Et après, il ne se préoccuperait plus jamais de lui ?

Cette dernière pensée fut ce qui décida le blond. Savoir le japonais prévenant envers lui lui réchauffait le cœur et à l'idée qu'il pourrait ne plus jamais tenter de s'approcher de lui lui faisait mal. Et puis, c'était une nuit parfaite pour les confidences, songea-t-il en regardant les étoiles briller dans le ciel.

_ Tu sais pourquoi je ne voulais pas venir avec vous en fait ? Demanda-t-il brusquement.

_ En fait, enchaina-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, vous seriez partis à la montagne ou à la campagne, j'aurai fait moins d'histoire pour vous accompagner. Je n'aime pas la mer... Enfin, si, je l'aime, mais elle me rappelle des choses si douloureuses que j'avais peur de la revoir.

_ Tu veux en parler ? L'interrogea Ikki en se rapprochant de lui.

Leurs épaules étaient maintenant collées l'une à l'autre et Hyoga senti un frisson le parcourir. Si Ikki s'en rendit compte, il n'en dit rien et attendit que le russe se décide. En réalité, le désespoir qui émanait de lui était bien plus fort que le désir que pouvait ressentir Ikki à son encontre et cela lui permettait de garder la tête froide, même en étant si proche de lui.

_ Je n'ai pas toujours vécu dans le foyer où tu es venu me chercher, commença Hyoga d'une voix basse, j'ai d'abord été dans un foyer pour enfant jusqu'à l'age de douze ans, après ils séparent les filles des garçons. J'y suis arrivé à l'age de sept ans après le décès de ma mère, continua-t-il avant de s'interrompre.

_ Je suis désolé, j'ignorais que tu avais connu tes parents, compati Ikki.

_ Seulement ma mère. J'ignore qui est ou était mon père et je porte le nom de ma mère. Elle était belle … et si douce, elle me chantait des berceuses tous les soirs, se souvint-il avec un sourire nostalgique. Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose, juste qu'elle travaillait sur un bateau de croisière et qu'elle me gardait avec elle. Une nuit, il y a eu un problème et le bateau a pris feu et a commencé à couler. C'était la panique. Je suis sorti de la cabine où on logeait, j'avais peur. Tout le monde criait, courrait, se battait pour les gilets de sauvetage, la fumée se répandait partout et il faisait très chaud. J'ai commencé à marcher dans le couloir, évitant les gens autour de moi, je criais le nom de ma mère sans arrêt mais elle n'était nulle part. J'étais presque arrivé aux cuisines où j'espérais pouvoir la trouver quand un homme d'équipage m'a vu. Il m'a attrapé et avant que je ne comprenne, il me jetait dans un radeau de sauvetage. Je crois que je me suis débattu, je ne voulais pas partir sans ma mère … mais quand j'ai vu le bateau couler, je me suis évanoui. A mon réveil, j'étais dans un hôpital, une infirmière a pris mon nom et celui de ma mère et est repartie. Quelques jours plus tard, c'est une assistante sociale qui est venu me sortir de là pour m'emmener au foyer, m'expliquant que ma mère était morte dans le naufrage et que je n'avais plus de famille... Depuis, je ne peux plus voir l'océan sans imaginer le corps de ma mère reposant dans les profondeurs glaciales de la mer Baltique, conclut-il des larmes plein le visage.

Ikki avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et le maintenait serré contre lui pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort. De son autre main, il tourna son visage vers lui et essuya délicatement les larmes qui s'y trouvaient encore.

_ Je suis désolé que tu ais du vivre tout ça. Je te promets qu'on ne te laissera plus jamais seul. Jamais, affirma-t-il la voix nouée de douleur.

_ Il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'il m'arrive quelque chose que j'aurai aimé lui raconter, continua de se confier Hyoga.

Ikki le serra plus fort encore et le blond se blotti inconsciemment contre lui.

_ Et qu'aurai tu aimé lui dire aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure pour ne pas briser l'ambiance du moment.

Hyoga sembla réfléchir puis releva la tête vers lui avec un sourire sincère.

_ Lui dire à quel point ça m'a surpris mais ravi que tu t'inquiètes de moi. Jusqu'à ce soir je pensais que tu me tolérais simplement, j'avais l'impression que tu m'évitais, confia-t-il en le fixant.

_ Non. Ne crois pas ça. Je suis content que tu sois avec nous. J'ai appris à t'apprécier d'abord en tant que meilleur ami de Shun mais maintenant tu fais partie de ma famille, ne l'oublie pas, je serais toujours là pour toi comme je le suis pour Shun. Comme ce soir.

Hyoga remis sa tête contre le torse puissant et si chaud. Il se sentait bien là, en sécurité et compris.

_ Merci, souffla-t-il.

_ C'est à moi de te remercier. Shun a toujours eut beaucoup de mal à se lier aux autres, les nombreux déplacements de nos parents n'ont pas aidé mais depuis qu'on est installé tous les deux, je gardais espoir qu'il se fasse des amis. Et je ne suis pas déçu, précisa-t-il en regardant Hyoga.

Le blond ne répondit pas mais soupira d'aise en se boudinant autant qu'il le pouvait contre lui. Ses démons en partie chassées, il sentait le sommeil le rattraper. Malgré tout, il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de s'endormir sur la plage et il avait encore une question à poser à Ikki, si il osait.

_ Dis … Est-ce que … Shun sait ?

Ikki se demanda un instant de quoi il parlait puis finit par comprendre en sentant la gêne qui se dégageait du corps contre lui.

_ Oui et nos parents aussi. C'est vrai que j'aurai dû te dire que j'étais gay mais avoue que ce n'est pas facile à caser dans une conversation, plaisanta-t-il, plus que soulagé que Hyoga le prenne si bien.

_ Oui, c'est vrai, admit-il.

_ Bon, et si on rentrait, imagine la tête de Shun si il se réveillait.

_ Hum.

Hyoga se dégagea à contre cœur et se releva en s'époussetant pour chasser le sable collé à ses jambes. Ikki fit de même et côte à côte comme ils ne l'avaient jamais été, ils rentrèrent à l'appartement où Shun dormait toujours, inconscient des confidences qui c'étaient murmurées cette nuit-là.

_

* * *

_

Shun poussa doucement la porte de l'appartement, il était tard et il ne voulait pas réveiller ses frères. Oui, ses frères. Depuis le temps que Hyoga était avec eux, il en était venu à le considérer comme son frère à part entière et il savait que Ikki n'en prendrait pas ombrage.

D'ailleurs en parlant de lui … Shun sursauta. Il ne s'était pas attendu à trouver son aîné à la table du salon, encore habillé, ses livres et ses cours étalés devant lui. Des paquets de biscuits et des canettes de sodas vides traînaient sur la table et son frère avait l'air désespéré de celui que la fatigue empêche de réfléchir.

_ Ikki ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas couché ? Il est tard tu sais, commença Shun en entrant doucement dans le salon.

Son frère leva la tête vers lui et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il était tellement crevé qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Il se redressa tant bien que mal et se frotta le visage de ses mains pour tenter d'en chasser la lassitude.

_ C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, répondit Ikki, tu ne devais pas rester chez June ce soir ?

_ Non, elle doit se lever tôt demain matin, on a préféré faire comme ça pour qu'elle puisse dormir un peu quand même.

_ Parce que si tu étais resté chez elle, tu aurais été incapable de la laisser dormir ?

Shun rougit et détourna les yeux. Son frère était tellement heureux qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un qu'il ne cessait de le taquiner avec. Il aimait beaucoup June et Shun était soulagé qu'ils s'entendent si bien. La seule ombre au tableau semblait être Hyoga. Ce dernier ne lui avait jamais rien dit sur sa petite amie et Shun craignait qu'il ne l'apprécie pas.

_ Bref, toussota-t-il, ça me dit pas ce que tu fous dans le salon à cette heure là ?

_ Et bien vois-tu petit frère … je suis en train de prendre une grande décision ! Je vais arrêter ces conneries d'études qui servent à rien ! Lança-t-il en balayant quelques feuilles de cours d'un revers de main.

_ Quoi ! S'écria Shun. Mais …

_ Chhhut, le coupa Ikki un doigt sur les lèvres. Hyoga dort enfin. Il a eut du mal à s'endormir ce soir.

Shun était interloqué. Il avait donc passé tant de temps que ça avec sa copine pour ne plus comprendre ses frères. Pourquoi Ikki voulait-il arrêter ? Et pourquoi Hyoga dormait-il mal ? Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus que le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre leur parvint.

La vision de Hyoga, torse nu et en boxer alors que c'était l'hiver, les stupéfia une minute jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rappellent l'un comme l'autre que le jeune homme n'était absolument pas frileux. Ça leur faisait toujours cet effet de le voir débarquer ainsi vêtu, ils avaient beau savoir, ils avaient froid à sa place. Quoique Ikki se doutait bien que les frissons qui parcouraient son corps n'étaient probablement pas seulement dus au froid mais bien à un désir insidieux qui le dévorait de plus en plus.

Hyoga s'avança vers eux, se frottant les yeux d'une main, l'autre tâtonnant au niveau du mur le temps qu'il se réveille bien et retrouve son équilibre. Un cri bizarre l'avait tiré du sommeil, enfin … Bizarre parce qu'il avait cru reconnaître la voix de Shun. Arrivé dans le salon il se figea et les trois garçons se fixèrent une seconde, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, l'un mal réveillé, l'autre culpabilisant de l'avoir tiré si brutalement de son lit, et le troisième définitivement perdu dans des pensées toutes sauf sages à l'encontre du dernier arrivant.

_ Mffpf… ce qui s'passe ? Demanda finalement Hyoga en baillant et en s'étirant.

_ Je suis désolé Hyoga, je voulais pas te réveiller, répondit Shun en reprenant un peu ses esprits.

Le blond secoua la tête pour montrer que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

_ Mais t'es pas chez June toi ? Fit Hyoga d'une voix encore un peu rauque.

Shun se dit que effectivement il passait trop de temps avec sa copine ces derniers temps et qu'il délaissait totalement ses frères. Gêné, il baissa les yeux et rougit.

_ Non, comme je le disais à Ikki, commença-t-il, elle se lève tôt demain, alors je l'ai laissé se reposer.

_ T'es pas possible ! Tu veux dire que si t'étais resté chez elle, t'aurai pas été capable de lui foutre la paix ! Faut te contrôler mieux que ça Shun ! Le gronda faussement Hyoga.

Ikki souriait en coin et Shun était épaté que Hyoga ait la même réaction que son ainé. Depuis quand s'entendaient-ils si bien tous les deux qu'ils pensaient de la même façon. Ébahi, il vit Hyoga s'approcher de Ikki toujours sur sa chaise et poser ses bras sur ses épaules pour y prendre appui.

Ikki frémit comme à chaque fois mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Hyoga était plus tactile ces derniers temps, depuis que Shun s'éloignait en fait. Il transposait son besoin de tendresse sur l'ainé.

Ses longs cheveux blonds vinrent caresser la nuque et le cou de Ikki et il réprima le réflexe de remonter la main pour y passer les doigts. Si Hyoga ne se gênait pas pour le toucher d'une façon presque intime, lui se retenait, craignant que ses gestes soient mal interprétés, ou plutôt trop bien interprétés en fait et qu'il se trahisse. Le souffle de Hyoga venait caresser ses oreilles, c'était si agréable et douloureux à la fois. Il priait pour que le blond garde sa position et qu'il s'en aille en même temps.

_ Tu es encore là-dessus ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix si douce que le cœur de Ikki s'affola.

_ Tu vas pas le croire ! S'exclama Shun avant que son frère n'ait eu une chance de répondre. Il a décidé d'arrêter ses études !

Hyoga qui avait levé les yeux vers le garçon aux cheveux vert se pencha à nouveau sur Ikki par dessus son épaule pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ikki ne voulant pas tourner la tête, il dut la lui faire tourner lui-même d'une petite pression de la main.

Ikki retint son souffle, ils étaient si proches ! Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à trois ou quatre pauvres centimètres l'un de l'autre, une torture ! Il déglutit et tenta d'échapper au regard inquisiteur si bleu et si inquiet.

_ Ikki ? Tu n'es pas sérieux n'est-ce pas ? S'inquiéta Hyoga. Tu as fait le plus dur, il te reste un an et demi à peine !

_ J'en ai marre, avoua le garçon aux cheveux courts. Je m'en sors pas, plus j'essaie de réviser et plus j'oublie. Je suis pas fait pour ça c'est tout.

Hyoga soupira, comme soulagé. Shun le dévisagea comme si il était fou mais le blond se contenta de lui sourire. Il se redressa et ne laissa que ses mains sur les épaules de Ikki. Il commença à les masser doucement et Ikki ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de basculer sa tête en arrière contre le ventre chaud de Hyoga.

Le silence se fit un moment, Shun était éberlué. Est-ce qu'ils étaient ensemble et ne lui avaient rien dit ? Et auquel cas, pourquoi se cacheraient-ils ? Avaient-ils peur qu'il ne comprenne pas ?

_ Ce que tu es tendu, murmura Hyoga. Tu es simplement trop stressé. Tu n'as pas quitté tes bouquins depuis hier soir et tu as à peine dormi. Tu connais tes cours plus que par cœur. Ce qu'il te faut maintenant c'est du repos et de la détente sinon tu vas effectivement planter tes exams, mais simplement parce que tu te seras endormi sur ta copie … conclut-il d'une voix tendre.

_ Hummm … Oui … Peut-être … marmonna Ikki, appréciant à sa juste valeur le massage de Hyoga.

_ Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? On va tous aller se coucher. Tu coupes ton réveil. Demain tu laisses ton corps rattraper le sommeil en retard qu'il a accumulé, commença Hyoga. Quand tu te lèveras, on ira se promener ou au ciné, n'importe quoi qui te changes les idées. Tu seras prêt pour tes examens de lundi et une fois qu'ils seront tous passés, on se fera un petit week-end à la montagne, on ira skier tous les trois, ça fait longtemps qu'on y est pas allé. Tu veux ? Lui demanda-t-il en lâchant doucement ses épaules pour se mettre face à lui.

_ Ça serait bien oui, souffla Ikki.

L'aîné se perdit encore une fois dans le regard de Hyoga, se demandant comment des yeux pareils pouvaient exister. On avait l'impression de pouvoir y boire, ils brillaient tout le temps, même dans la pénombre …

_ Heu … En fait le week-end prochain … commença Shun avant d'être interrompu par un regard noir de Hyoga qui avait reporté son attention sur lui.

_ Tu viens avec nous Shun, la voix de Hyoga claqua dans l'air. Ce n'est pas négociable. June peut bien respirer sans toi deux jours de suite ! Je suis certain qu'elle comprendra que tu ais eu besoin de passer du temps avec tes frères, non ? La voix de Hyoga l'interrogeait mais ses yeux lui faisaient clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Et puis après tout, Hyoga n'avait pas tord. Il s'était lui-même rendu compte à quel point il les avait délaissé. Il savait pourtant que Ikki avait besoin de lui. Il s'en voulait d'avoir cru que son frère étant adulte, il pourrait se passer de lui. Ce n'était pas une question d'âge mais une question d'amour et il s'en voulait de ne le comprendre que maintenant.

Oui, il ferait ce week-end avec eux et d'autres encore. Il ne les laisserait plus tomber. Hyoga dut voir sa décision se refléter sur son visage, car le sien se radoucit aussitôt et il fit un ravissant petit sourire avant d'envoyer tout le monde se coucher, portant presque Ikki jusqu'à sa chambre. Et encore une fois, Shun s'interrogea sur la vraie nature de leur relation.

_

* * *

_

_ 6 mois plus tard, juillet, anniversaires révélateurs_

Ikki regardait tout ce petit monde évoluer. C'était sympa de la part de Milo d'avoir prêter son pub pour l'anniversaire de Shun et Hyoga. L'ambiance était super tout en restant intimiste et en cela correspondait parfaitement au caractère des deux jeunes hommes.

20 ans. Ikki n'en revenait pas, son petit frère avait déjà 20 ans, tout comme Hyoga en fait. Ils fêtaient en même temps les deux ans du blond parmi eux. Ikki n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il venait de passer deux années merveilleuses mais en même temps très douloureuses. Voir Hyoga grandir, évoluer, devenir un homme était à la fois un enchantement et un supplice. Il l'aimait du plus profond de son âme et chaque jour un peu plus.

Il passait par des phases de déprime aiguë durant lesquelles il se haïssait de ressentir tout ça pour celui qui aurait dû être seulement son petit frère adoptif. Et quand il avait fini de déprimer, il remontait un peu la pente, se disant que tant que son amour restait secret il ne faisait de mal qu'à lui et que tant que Hyoga était heureux, lui le serait aussi.

D'ailleurs en parlant du russe, il se déhanchait sur la piste de danse improvisée, il avait sûrement un peu bu pour se laisser aller ainsi mais Ikki ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure. Camus et son amant veillaient au grain.

Ikki était plus qu'heureux que Hyoga ait pu garder contact avec son ancien tuteur par l'intermédiaire de Milo. Cela lui avait fait du bien, quelque part, il était un peu sa seule famille, ses seules racines . Le japonais secoua la tête un petit sourire aux lèvres en voyant Shun sauter au milieu de la piste, attraper Hyoga par les hanches et se coller à lui pour une danse qui aurait pu être sensuelle si ils n'avaient trébuché tous les deux pas. Les rires de June et de toutes les filles de l'assemblée résonnaient dans le pub alors que les garçons se rassemblaient pour un concours de bras de fer autour d'une des grandes tables du bar.

Ikki finit par sortir discrètement. Il ne s'enfuyait pas mais il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Malgré la clim, la chaleur étouffante de ce début du mois de juillet rendait presque irrespirable l'air de la salle. Ou bien était-ce lui qui avait du mal à se contrôler, de là à en perdre le souffle ?

Il s'adossa au mur et laissa sa fraîcheur se répandre dans tout son corps à travers son jean et son t-shirt. Il faut dire que la vision du russe se déhanchant dans une tenue des plus sexy, jean taille basse et t-shirt moulant, avait de quoi rendre dingue. Il ferma les yeux, la tête appuyée sur le mur, il essayait de retrouver ses esprits pour retourner à l'intérieur.

Il sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, la clochette bien caractéristique du pub de Milo ne laissant aucun doute. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas, pensant qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'on le cherche lui. Ses frères savaient qu'il n'aimait pas les grands rassemblements et qu'il n'était là que pour eux.

_ Grand frère ? Fit une petite voix douce qu'il connaissait bien.

Ah ba … l'erreur était humaine après tout.

_ Ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé ainsi, répondit Ikki avec flegme en se décollant du mur pour faire face à Shun.

_ Oui … c'est vrai … soupira le cadet en prenant place à côté de son frère. On a changé tous hein ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

_ C'était inévitable je suppose... Tu n'aimes pas celui que tu es devenu ?

Shun se redressa et fixa son frère mais il ne décelait rien sous ce masque impassible. Ikki attendait une vraie réponse et il n'influencerait pas Shun en lui laissant deviner la moindre émotion sur son visage.

_ Si … si bien sûr. Comment ne pas être heureux de ma vie. J'ai deux frères que j'adore, une petite amie superbe, mes études se passent bien … Et même si nos parents me manquent, j'aime ma vie telle qu'elle est. Je ne voudrais pas en changer.

Shun s'était mis face à Ikki et celui-ci le fixa en souriant.

_ C'est ce que je voulais entendre.

_ Et toi ? Je te vois le fixer depuis le début de la fête. Tu ne le quittes tellement pas des yeux que je me demande comment il fait pour ne pas le sentir, fit Shun avec un air de conspirateur.

Le visage de Ikki se rembrunit et il se détourna pour regarder, ou en tout cas faire semblant de regarder, la rue devant eux.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, fit Ikki.

_ Oh allons, pas de ça avec moi. Autant je vous ai pas mal délaissé en fin d'année dernière mais depuis tes derniers partiels on passe plus de temps ensemble et si au début j'ai cru que vous me cachiez quelque chose, je suis sûr maintenant que Hyoga n'est au courant de rien.

_ Je ne … commença Ikki avant de s'interrompre devant les yeux clairement réprobateurs de son petit frère. Oh très bien, toute façon tu l'aurais su un jour ou l'autre alors … Oui … je l'aime, s'entendit-il dire.

Ikki baissa la tête, honteux, s'attendant aux réprimandes de son cadet mais il n'en fut rien. Shun se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur son épaule et lui caressant le dos doucement, comme lui-même le faisait lorsque Shun était enfant et qu'il voulait un câlin. Oui son petit frère était définitivement devenu un homme.

_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt. Ni pourquoi cela te rend si malheureux, demanda Shun d'une voix douce.

_ Je n'en ai pas parlé parce que j'avais peur que tu ne me le reproches, commença Ikki. Quant à savoir pourquoi je suis malheureux et bien … n'as-tu jamais aimé à sens unique ?

Shun se libéra de l'étreinte qu'il avait lui-même créée pour dévisager son frère d'un air incrédule.

_ Bien sûr que si. Mais là, je ne vois pas de raison d'être triste. Enfin ! Ikki ! C'est évident que Hyoga t'aime non ?

_ Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bredouilla Ikki.

_ Enfin, réfléchis ! Tu as déjà vu Hyoga être aussi proche de quelqu'un d'autre ? Même moi il ne me laisse pas le toucher ni ne me touche comme il le fait avec toi. Et crois-moi quand je te dis qu'il te mates autant que toi tu le mates. Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose de plus pour toi que de l'amour fraternel dans son cœur.

Ikki resta silencieux, cherchant dans sa mémoire tout ce qui pourrait abonder dans le sens de son frère mais il avait tellement peur de croire. Si jamais il se déclarait et que Shun fasse fausse route ? Comment continuer à vivre sous le même toit ainsi ? Les risques étaient trop grands …

_ Je ne sais pas Shun. J'aimerai le croire mais tant que je ne serai pas certain je ne prendrai pas le risque de détruire notre famille. Je préfère l'avoir près de moi en tant que frère que de le perdre en lui demandant d'être mon amant. C'est trop risqué, conclut-il d'une voix lasse.

Shun allait rétorquer mais l'arrivée impromptue du sujet de leur conversation les interrompit.

_ Ah vous êtes là ! Shun on t'attend pour souffler les bougies ! Fit Hyoga d'une voix gaie. Il se passe quelque chose ? Interrogea-t-il ensuite en voyant l'air gêné et triste de ses frères.

_ Non tout va bien ! J'arrive, répondit Shun.

Et il retourna dans le pub après avoir brièvement serré l'épaule de son frère dans un geste de réconfort, signe qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec lui et qu'il reparlerait de tout ça sous peu. Ikki détourna le regard un moment pour se calmer puis tenta un sourire en direction du russe.

_ Tout va bien. J'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air et Shun est venu me voir pour me tenir compagnie.

_ Oh je vois, le visage de Hyoga se détendit. Je comprends, je sais que tu n'aimes pas la foule et je te remercie vraiment d'être venu, ça me fait plaisir. Je n'aurai pas imaginé notre anniversaire sans toi, continua-t-il avec un magnifique sourire éblouissant.

Ikki fut littéralement ébloui par ce sourire qu'il voyait si rarement sur le visage du russe. En effet, au moins sur ce point Shun avait raison, Hyoga était bien plus ouvert envers lui qu'il ne l'était envers le commun des mortels.

_ Je n'imaginais pas ne pas venir rassure-toi. Allez rentrons voir si il reste du gâteau, avec Shun rien n'est moins sûr, tenta Ikki pour se détendre.

Mais Hyoga ne bougea pas. Ou plutôt, il s'avança vers le japonais au lieu de retourner vers le bar et le prit dans ses bras mais pas de la même façon que Shun avant lui. Il y avait une note différente dans sa manière de se coller contre lui. Si l'étreinte de Shun était indubitablement fraternel et chaleureuse, celle de Hyoga était un brin plus sensuelle et Ikki réprima avec difficulté des frissons.

Il ne pouvait empêcher les mots de son cadet de résonner dans sa tête, ajouter à la chaleur du corps contre le sien, il se dit qu'il méritait la palme d'or du self-control.

Il frôla la crise cardiaque quand Hyoga déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de se reculer complètement et de rentrer dans le pub. Ikki resta une seconde comme un idiot, immobile, la main sur sa joue et les yeux ronds. Il finit par se ressaisir et attrapa la poignée de la porte, faisant carillonner la petite sonnette d'entrée, se disant que peut-être, peut-être Shun n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

_

* * *

_

_10 mois plus tard, mai, un printemps déchirant_

Hyoga était épuisé, il y avait eut un monde pas possible ce soir au pub et il ne sentait plus ses pieds. Il eut à peine le courage de se traîner jusqu'à son lit, jetant un coup d'œil au passage aux autres chambres pour constater qu'il était, et resterait sûrement, seul cette nuit.

Allongé sur le dos encore tout habillé, il laissa son esprit vagabonder, trop fatigué pour tenter de le contrôler et comme à chaque fois que c'était le cas, ses pensées revinrent immanquablement vers Ikki. Il sortait de plus en plus depuis qu'il avait fini ses examens de quatrième année, il avait trouvé un job sympa pour en apprendre plus sur son futur métier.

Un grec, un certain Saga, l'avait pris en stage et était censé lui faire découvrir la pratique de la théorie vue en cours. Ce gars tenait une boîte qui louait les services de garde du corps, pas tout à fait ce que voulait faire Ikki mais c'était ce qu'il avait trouvé de plus approchant. Seulement, la collaboration des deux hommes ne semblaient pas s'arrêter là et Hyoga les avait déjà surpris s'embrassant au pied de leur résidence.

Ce jour-là, il crut qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur et il comprit alors que ce n'était pas la peur de perdre son frère qu'il lui avait fait ressentir ça. Autant il n'avait pas trop aimé June au départ car elle accaparait trop Shun et le russe avait l'impression de ne plus compter pour lui, autant ce n'était pas ça qu'il avait ressenti en voyant Saga plaquer Ikki contre le mur du hall d'entrée et lui dévorer la bouche comme un sauvage.

Non. Il n'avait pas eu peur. Il avait été jaloux, il devait bien l'admettre. Il soupira et se roula en boule sur le côté, repliant ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Combien de fois Shun lui avait-il dit de tenter sa chance ? Il ne comptait même plus. Mais c'était facile à dire ce genre de chose ! Ce n'était pas lui qui risquait de foutre leur petite vie tranquille en l'air si les choses se passaient mal...

Hyoga n'était pas aveugle, il avait bien vu que lui aussi plaisait à Ikki mais il ignorait jusqu'à quel point et il trouvait trop dangereux de risquer leur vie de famille sur un coup de tête. Il trouvait ça égoïste de faire passer ses propres sentiments avant le bien être de tous. Croisant les doigts pour que ça passe, il avait besoin de temps de réflexion, se disait-il.

Et au final, il avait perdu Ikki. C'était à prévoir, le japonais s'était lassé de leurs petits flirts innocents, c'était un homme normal avec des besoins normaux.

A croire que lui était anormal alors, parce que chaque fois qu'il était avec une fille, ou même un garçon, il avait tenté aussi, jamais il n'avait pu aller au bout, un visage aux yeux de feu s'imposant chaque fois à son esprit.

Il passa sa main sur sa joue pour y trouver des larmes. Il était tellement éreinté qu'il ne les avait pas senti couler. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il vivait dans cet appartement, il sentait seul. Shun ne dormait presque plus ici, révisant avec June et vivant quasiment avec elle. Ikki divisait son temps entre son travail et son amant probablement et vivait en décalé par rapport à lui. Et il avait encore ses propres examens à réviser dès demain.

Ce fut la fatigue physique qui eut raison de lui et il s'endormit tel quel, recroquevillé et en larmes, encore vêtu par-dessus sa couverture. Et c'est ainsi que Ikki le trouva quelques heures plus tard lorsqu'il rentra. Il jetait lui aussi toujours un œil pour savoir qui était là avant d'aller se coucher, habitude prise depuis qu'un matin il avait ouvert la porte de la salle de bain pensant y trouver Shun ou Hyoga alors que June était sous la douche. L'un comme l'autre avait sursauté si fort qu'ils crurent que leur cœur s'était stoppé net.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs se serra à la vue du blond, le visage ravagé par les pleurs et la fatigue, tout replié sur lui-même comme un enfant. Il hésita un moment puis finalement s'avança dans la chambre. Délicatement, en prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller, il le déshabilla et l'installa sous les couvertures pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid et ressorti en tirant la porte derrière lui.

Hyoga lui manquait. Il avait bien conscience de l'éviter mais il n'en pouvait plus. En presque un an depuis sa discussion avec Shun, les choses avaient peu évolué. Pour être honnête, il n'avait rien fait pour non plus. Il n'avait jamais été avouer ses sentiments à Hyoga, il avait eu peur, tout simplement.

Il avait bien vu que le comportement de Hyoga était plus joueur, il le taquinait et flirtait gentiment mais Ikki ne savait où s'arrêtait le jeu et où commençait la vérité, si vérité il y avait.

Ce job était tombé à point. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées et de penser à autres choses. Si Hyoga et lui s'avérait être impossible alors il fallait qu'il tourne la page. Et Saga était un gars sympa et sexy, un bon amant. Ils ne s'aimaient pas mais ils s'appréciaient assez pour coucher ensemble sans se prendre la tête.

Il n'avait pas pensé que son comportement ferait souffrir Hyoga. Il se promit de passer plus de temps avec lui et avec Shun et parti se coucher à son tour.

Le lendemain tout était si calme quand Hyoga se réveilla qu'il crut être encore seul mais quand il réalisa qu'il était en boxer sous ses draps, il sut que Ikki était rentré. Shun n'aurait pas eu la force de le déshabiller sans qu'il ne se réveille.

Il s'étira et se frotta le visage pour tenter d'en chasser les derniers vestiges du sommeil qui s'y attardaient et se leva d'un bond souple, rasséréné par la pensée de ne plus être seul. Néanmoins, arrivé dans le salon, il stoppa net. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

_ On a préparé un brunch, vu l'heure qu'il est on s'est dit que ce serait mieux qu'un petit déjeuner, fit Shun d'une voix toute guillerette.

Hyoga jeta un œil à l'horloge du salon et réalisa qu'il était déjà onze heure et demi. Il ne pensait pas avoir dormi si longtemps. Il devait vraiment être crevé.

_ Ça te va au moins ? S'enquit-il en voyant que le blond ne réagissait pas. Parce que sinon on fait autre chose ou …

_ Non, le coupa Hyoga, c'est parfait, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver là, vu que tu n'as pas dormi ici, dit-il d'une voix un peu hésitante.

_ Oh … oui, en fait je suis rentré tôt ce matin parce que je voulais être sûr de vous trouver Ikki et toi, il y a quelque chose que je dois vous demander, répondit Shun en s'empourprant et en finissant d'installer les assiettes sur la table.

Au même moment Ikki sortit de la salle de bain, torse nu, portant seulement son jean qu'il n'avait même pas fini de boutonner et Hyoga eut un vrai coup de chaud. Se détournant pour masquer ses pommettes qu'il imaginait sans mal rouge vif.

_ Ça peut attendre que je prenne aussi une douche ? S'enquit-il d'une voix hachée.

Shun mit ça sur le compte du sommeil ou de la surprise parce qu'il ne fit pas une seule remarque. Ikki se poussa légèrement, dos contre le mur, pour laisser passer le blond telle une fusée dans le couloir.

_ Tu as bien dormi ? Eut-il le temps de lui demander.

_ Oui. .. Merci … pour cette nuit, répondit Hyoga en s'engouffrant dans la salle de bain et sans l'avoir regardé une seule seconde.

Ikki se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire encore. Ce n'était tout de même pas le fait de l'avoir mis au lit qui gênait ainsi le russe ? Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois … Il secoua la tête, ne trouvant pas et alla dans sa chambre pour finir de s'habiller.

Hyoga se laissa couler contre la porte de la salle d'eau à peine fut-elle refermée. Il tentait de reprendre son souffle. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de réagir ainsi franchement ? Ils allaient le prendre un fou.

Pourtant, il savait … Il avait juste de plus en plus de mal à se contenir en présence de Ikki. Ses hormones le travaillaient mais pas seulement … il ressentait comme une urgence. Comme si le temps lui était compté … En clair, il devait prendre une décision rapidement. Rester son frère d'adoption ou tenter d'être plus que ça …

_ Ah ça y est ! On va pouvoir manger ! S'exclama Shun en voyant Hyoga les rejoindre dans le salon.

_ Oui pardon mais j'avais besoin de me délasser, fit-il en évitant leur regard.

Il avait peur qu'ils ne puissent y voir l'activité des moins sages qui l'avait maintenue plus de vingt minutes dans la salle de bain. Et tout ça à cause du jean de Ikki ! Ou de son torse nu peut-être ? Non ! Ça n'allait pas recommencer. Hyoga changea le cour de ses pensées rapidement en se sentant réagir à nouveau. Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose ! C'était plus possible !

_ Il y avait du monde hier soir ? L'interrogea Ikki en lui tendant une tasse de café alors qu'il prenait place à table.

_ Oui plutôt, merci, répondit-il en l'attrapant.

Ikki lui sourit et Hyoga ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre, c'était aussi naturel chez lui que de respirer. Shun pensa alors que tout était revenu dans l'ordre et que c'était donc le bon moment pour leur parler. Sa gorge se serra comme si son corps lui-même se refusait à laisser sortir ce qu'il avait à leur demander. Il savait qu'il allait leur faire du mal. Inspirant profondément il se lança.

_ Grand frère, Hyoga … commença-t-il d'une voix nouée. Voilà, si je suis rentrée plutôt c'est pour vous demander … enfin vous dire quelque chose. Mes partiels sont pour bientôt et une fois fini, il ne me restera que deux ans d'études, continua-t-il en voyant que ses frères l'écoutaient et ne l'interrompraient pas. June, elle, il ne lui reste qu'un an de formation et … elle va la faire à Londres et …, il s'interrompit et déglutit difficilement à mesure qu'il voyait la lueur de compréhension et de douleur qui éclairait leur visage à mesure qu'ils comprenaient. Je ne peux pas rester si loin d'elle si longtemps. J'en ai parlé aux parents, ils sont d'accord pour nous héberger pendant ce temps, on repartira avec eux après nos vacances tous ensemble au bord de la mer en juillet.

Il baissa les yeux, désolé de leur infliger ça de si bon matin. Il s'en voulait mais il avait longuement réfléchi et il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas plus d'un an sans June, en ne la voyant que par webcam interposées ou de temps en temps pendant des vacances courtes et rapides.

Pourtant, ses frères lui manqueraient horriblement. De deux maux il avait choisi le moindre mais au final cela ne se ferait pas sans douleur. Il était seulement triste de ne pas être le seul à souffrir, il aurait préféré ça plutôt que de les faire souffrir aussi.

_ C'est bien. Il fallait que ça arrive un jour de toute façon, on est adulte maintenant alors … C'est normal je suppose, c'est dans l'ordre des choses ...tenta Ikki en repoussant son assiette d'œufs brouillés.

Il n'avait plus très faim d'un coup et son estomac lui semblait aussi barbouillé que les œufs dans son assiette. Sa gorge était serrée et il pouvait sentir Hyoga à coté de lui qui tentait de garder son calme. Le blond gesticulait sur sa chaise comme si elle le brulait et n'attendait visiblement que d'être libéré pour s'enfuir dans sa chambre.

_ Merci grand frère, lui dit Shun avec un immense sourire de soulagement. Hyoga ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

Le jeune russe leva la tête, se forçant à sourire mais il ne dut pas être très convaincant car Shun fit une grimace bizarre. Prenant sur lui, il se redressa et avança sa main vers la tête de Shun. Il la posa dessus et lui tapota le crane comme si il n'était qu'un tout petit enfant. Il ne dit d'abord rien, se remémorant juste en silence les moments les plus cocasses et les plus joyeux de leur vie à trois, les petits déjeuners comme celui-là ; les soirées films d'horreur collés les uns contre les autres, Ikki mort de rire, Hyoga indifférent et Shun mot de peur ; les barbecues sur la terrasse du balcon et les voisins du dessus qui râlaient à cause de la fumée qui montaient chez eux ; les discussions de minuit à deux ou à trois quand l'un d'eux avait un coup de blues ...

_ Finalement, c'est notre petit Shun timide qui quitte le nid le premier … Si on m'avait dit …

Shun rit doucement en rougissant, simplement heureux que ses frères ne lui en veulent pas. Bien sûr ce serait douloureux, les changements ne seraient pas faciles et il faudrait un temps d'adaptation mais … comme Ikki l'avait dit. Ils étaient adultes maintenant et c'était la suite logique de leur vie.

Hyoga savait tout ça lui aussi. Alors pourquoi avait-il si peur ? Parce qu'il devrait vivre seul avec Ikki ? Ou parce qu'il craignait que Ikki ne décide de partir également et le laisse seul pour de bon ? Le craquement qu'il entendait résonner au fond de lui... n'était rien d'autre qu'un déchirement.

_

* * *

_

_2 mois plus tard, juillet, un été torride_

_ Ça fait bizarre … Passer de six à deux, l'appart va sembler vide … soupira Ikki.

Il craignait surtout de rester seul avec Hyoga. Que ce soit dans leur appart de vacances comme à l'instant ou lorsqu'ils rentreraient chez eux sans Shun. Il avait peur que les choses dérapent, le blond lui paraissait étrange ces derniers temps. Il fallait dire aussi que le japonais passait énormément de temps avec Saga et chaque fois qu'il rentrait il n'avait simplement pas le courage de tenir compagnie au russe.

Il savait qu'il se trahissait lui-même en restant avec celui qui deviendrait sûrement un collègue, il bafouait les sentiments profonds qu'il éprouvait pour Hyoga et chaque fois qu'il le voyait un pic de douleur le terrassait. Il vivait chaque jour avec l'objet de toutes ses envies, de toutes ses frustrations ! Il y aurait eu de quoi rendre dingue n'importe qui.

Alors même si il était conscient des tentatives du russe pour passer du temps avec lui, même si il savait très bien à quel point il avait besoin de soutient alors que Shun allait partir, c'était au-dessus de ses forces désormais de rester trop longtemps avec lui.

Et là, Shun était en route pour l'Angleterre. Il ne serait plus là pour jouer le rôle de tampon et lui permettre d'évacuer. Comment diable allait-il faire ?

_ Tu n'es pas content d'être quand même encore en vacances ? Tu préfèrerais qu'on rentre ? S'enquit Hyoga d'une voix étrange.

Ikki tourna la tête vers lui dans un mouvement qui se voulait désinvolte. Le jeune russe était étalé sur sa serviette à coté de lui dans la même position. Juste vêtus d'un short, les deux hommes avaient voulu profiter du coucher de soleil et regardaient les vagues venir mourir lentement à trois mètres à peine de leurs pieds.

Il n'y avait plus grand monde sur la plage à cette heure avancée, tout le monde était rentré pour dîner à l'exception de quelques jeunes couples qui traînaient encore main dans la main en marchant au bord de l'eau comme dans ces vieux films romantiques. Hyoga les regardait faire avec envie, se disant qu'il aurait bien aimé lui aussi avoir l'air niais et idiot comme ça avec Ikki plutôt que d'être étendu là à laisser son esprit se torturer.

_ Non, répondit finalement Ikki. Il nous reste une semaine, autant en profiter, conclut-il avec une voix semblant annoncer une sentence plutôt qu'une bonne nouvelle.

Hyoga n'eut pas l'air convaincu car il se redressa sur ses coudes et se mit à le dévisager. Il en avait marre. C'était insupportable cette tension entre eux, il fallait que ça cesse. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait bien put faire pour que Ikki n'ose même plus le regarder dans les yeux …

Il se dit que cela ne pourrait pas être pire que maintenant, que si leur relation en venait à se dégrader au point de ne plus se voir, que ce soit au moins pour une bonne raison. Il prit son courage à deux mains et sans quitter des yeux le visage de l'ainé, il se retourna lestement et recouvrit son corps du sien.

Sous la surprise, Ikki se paralysa et c'était exactement ce dont le blond avait besoin.

_ N'as-tu donc aucune idée de combien je suis heureux qu'on ne soit que tous les deux ? Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque. Vraiment … aucune … idée ? Répéta-t-il en abaissant son visage sur celui de Ikki.

Profitant de ce que Ikki était toujours statufié, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes qui s'entrouvrirent sous le choc. Hyoga ne laissa passer aucune occasion et glissa doucement sa langue pour venir le caresser sensuellement. Ses bras reposant de chaque côté de la tête du japonais tremblaient comme si ils allaient lâcher tant il était effrayé.

Il ne savait pas où il avait trouvé le courage de faire ça mais maintenant il craignait la réaction de Ikki. Si jamais celui-ci le repoussait, il serait brisé. Il pouvait sentir les battements de cœur de son frère adoptif, poitrine nue contre poitrine nue. Sa peau l'électrisait, cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec les câlins pour réconforter, c'était … magique …

Hyoga aurait voulu rester comme cela indéfiniment et il pensait qu'il pourrait y parvenir jusqu'à ce que Ikki le prenne par les épaules et le décolle de lui, mettant fin aux baisers et à la douce sensation de son cœur contre le sien.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prends Hyoga ? Fit-il assez sèchement pour le faire revenir à la réalité.

Ikki regretta aussitôt sa question. Les yeux lagons du russe se voilèrent, son air béat disparut brusquement pour être remplacé par un rictus de douleur et Ikki aperçut des larmes venir brouiller le regard d'habitude si clair de son cadet.

Hyoga sentit son souffle se couper comme sous l'effet d'un coup de poing. Ses yeux le piquaient et il se refusa à pleurer devant celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Il se releva d'un bond sans autre but que celui de s'éloigner le plus vite possible de son bourreau.

Il était un véritable idiot. Il aurait dû se douter que c'était illusoire. Les flirts innocents auxquels ils s'étaient un temps livrés avaient depuis longtemps cessés. Hyoga ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais c'était un fait, depuis plusieurs mois il avait l'impression d'en être revenu au stade de quand il avait emménagé chez eux et que Ikki l'évitait.

Cette réflexion laissa le temps à ce dernier de se relever également. Ils se faisaient face mais ne se regardaient pas. Hyoga gardait la tête baissée, incapable de s'enfuir, les jambes coupées par la peur et la honte, il attendait le verdict comme un homme innocent mais qui sait pertinemment qu'il finira sur l'échafaud.

Le japonais ne voyait rien tant il était furieux Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Il devait mettre tellement d'énergie chaque jour à contrôler son corps et ses moindres réactions et lui ! Il avait fait exploser toutes ses défenses en un millième de seconde, en une simple caresse de son corps contre le sien, de ses lèvres … Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait peur d'être seul maintenant que Shun n'était plus là ? Parce qu'il avait besoin de réconfort et qu'il n'avait pas une de ses nombreuses groupies de l'école d'architecture à disposition ?

Ikki n'était pas aveugle, bien que Hyoga n'ai jamais ramené personne chez eux, il avait déjà découché et même si il était discret, Ikki était persuadé que le blond avait eu de nombreuses aventures, peut être même déjà avec des hommes, pensa-t-il soudainement, ce qui expliquerait qu'il n'ait eu aucune hésitation à l'embrasser.

Persuadé d'avoir compris les raisons d'un tel comportement, il planta ses yeux devenus feux incandescents dans ceux de Hyoga qui venait de relever la tête, étonné de ne voir aucune réaction.

_ Si t'es en manque va en boîte et trouve-toi un plan cul mais ne recommence jamais ça ! Hurla-t-il, hors de lui.

Hyoga fut tellement choqué, et par le ton et par les paroles, qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte de ce qu'il faisait jusqu'au moment où le claquement caractéristique d'une gifle résonna à ses oreilles. Ikki porta une main à sa joue déjà rouge, éberlué, le russe n'avait jamais été violent, ni en parole ni en geste.

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Il avait dû lui faire vraiment mal pour qu'il réagisse ainsi. Ce qu'il pouvait être con parfois. Hyoga était juste perdu et déboussolé, il avait cherché à se rassurer et lui, il lui hurlait des ignominies.

_ Excuse-moi, commença-t-il tout penaud, mais tu m'as surpris. Je comprends que tu ais besoin de réconfort mais …

_ Quoi ! Le coupa Hyoga, furieux. Alors d'abord tu m'insultes en me faisant passer pour un mec facile et maintenant tu me parles comme à un gosse de cinq ans ? J'en ai marre Ikki ! Marre tu entends ? Tu ne me considères jamais comme il faut ! Je suis adulte maintenant, j'suis plus le gosse paumé que tu as ramassé au foyer … Je sais ce que je veux bordel !

Ikki était désarçonné. Hyoga n'avait pas tout à fait tort mais si il se refusait à le considérer comme un adulte c'était tout simplement parce qu'il était plus facile de résister ainsi. Il devait lui faire comprendre sans le vexer.

_ Je ne coucherai pas avec toi Hyoga, tu devras chercher autrement un moyen d'évacuer ta peine ou quoi que ce soit d'autre et...

_ Crétin ! Hurla le blond, des larmes dévalant son visage. Arrête de dire des conneries pareilles ! Dis que tu m'aimes pas, que je t'attires pas … mais me traites pas comme ça ! Je suis pas comme ça ! Tu crois que dès que j'ai un coup de blues je couche avec le premier venu et que comme là il y a que toi …

Hyoga se tut. Incapable d'en dire plus tant ses sanglots l'étouffaient. Ikki l'aurait bien pris dans ses bras pour le soulager si la situation avait été différente. Dieu qu'il aimerait pouvoir le tenir contre lui et lui apporter sa chaleur dans la nuit d'été qui se faisait fraîche à mesure qu'elle tombait.

Si seulement le jeune homme en face de lui partageait ses sentiments … il aurait craqué si il n'avait eut un sursaut de conscience lui disant que Hyoga lui en voudrait sûrement une fois qu'il aurait repris ses esprits.

_ Je suis … Je n'ai jamais couché avec personne … reprit Hyoga un peu plus calme mais les larmes coulant toujours. Jamais Ikki, assura-t-il les yeux plantés dans les siens. Je ne pouvais pas. Chaque fille, chaque garçon que j'ai fréquenté, je n'ai jamais pu aller au bout parce que chaque fois le visage de la personne que j'aime réellement s'interposait, continua-t-il sans voir les différentes expressions de surprise et de douleur apparaissant sur le visage du japonais. Et depuis des mois, je ne peux même plus embrasser personne … Je ne veux que toi, gémit-il, personne d'autre que toi.

Ikki écarquilla les yeux brutalement et sursauta. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? C'était son imagination, non ? Son pauvre cerveau fatigué de la journée qui déraillait ?

_ Qu... qu'est-c..., bégaya-t-il.

_ Je ne pense pas pouvoir aimer quelqu'un d'autre un jour, continua Hyoga sans prendre en compte l'interruption hésitante de Ikki... Je crois que je t'aurai aimé même si tu avais été mon vrai frère. Je t'aurai aimé quoi ou qui que tu sois, vieux, difforme, femme, … Mais, hésita-t-il, … tu n'es rien de tout ça … Nous ne sommes pas liés par le sang et l'interdit … et tu es si ...beau et si … mer … merveilleux … et … comment aurais-je pu résister encore dis-moi ? S'écria-t-il finalement d'une voix implorante.

Hyoga pleurait librement, ses bras enroulés autour de lui et son torse tressautant à chaque sanglot. Il lui avait tout avoué, tout et maintenant … deux bras l'attirèrent contre un corps chaud et musclé et le serrèrent si fort qu'il en manqua d'air. Un bras s'enroula autour de ses épaules et l'autre autour de sa taille, son visage se trouva calé dans le cou de cet homme qui sentait si bon ...

_ Je n'aurai jamais imaginé … je n'osai l'espérer, commença Ikki. Je me sentais tellement mal d'éprouver tout ça pour toi. Je pensais que je n'avais pas le droit, que je détruirais notre famille d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Hyoga se décolla légèrement du japonais pour lire dans ses yeux, étonné et dubitatif. Ce qu'il y vit le fit sourire à travers les dernières larmes qui parcouraient son visage. Un sourire si éblouissant que Ikki en fut profondément bouleversé. Jamais le blond n'avait eut ce sourire et ce regard et il les lui offrait à lui et à lui seul.

_ Dis-le moi Ikki, s'il te plaît, murmura Hyoga en posant doucement sa main sur la joue de son aîné.

Il n'attendait que la confirmation orale de ce qu'il avait déjà compris. Ikki posa sur lui des yeux tellement emplis d'amour, il mit dans cet échange tout ce qu'il avait toujours retenu et Hyoga en trembla d'émoi.

Ikki pris son visage en coupe et le leva vers le sien. Il était plus grand que Hyoga de presque dix centimètres et il en profita. Son front se posa contre le sien et ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à un soupçon de celles du russe qui crut que son cœur allait s'échapper de sa poitrine tant il y résonnait.

_ Je t'aime mon bel ange … mon seul amour, souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Ce baiser effaça tout aussi tôt le précédent de leur mémoire. Le premier n'était qu'un appel, un cri désespéré de la part d'un cœur qui souffrait. Il n'y avait pas eu de partage et pas le temps pour ressentir vraiment quoi qu'ai cru Hyoga sur l'instant.

Là, il comprenait son erreur. Cette fois, leur baiser était si vibrant ! Leurs lèvres se découvraient avec tendresse et timidité. Ils se goûtaient comme des gourmets se délectaient d'un met rare et divin. Puis, leur langue se rencontrèrent à nouveau et ils furent parcouru de milliers de petites décharges électriques. Ils se perdaient dans ce baiser suave et envoutant, ils ne voulaient plus penser au monde autour d'eux qui continuait sa course. Ils étaient si bien là, enfin unis, enfin complets.

Hyoga remonta ses bras fins et musclés pour les passer autour du cou de Ikki et s'accrocher à sa nuque. Il se haussa ensuite sur la pointe des pieds pour se coller plus encore contre lui. Il ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte, son corps bougeait tout seul, répondant à des besoins primaires.

Avant qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, Ikki l'avait couché sur le sable et le surplombait, son poids reposant sur ses mains de chaque côté de la tête du blond. Le souffle court, Hyoga sentit ce corps dont il rêvait depuis des lustres se poser doucement sur le sien. Il gémit et se cambra pour accentuer la pression du bassin du japonais sur le sien et se mit à se déhancher en prenant les lèvres de Ikki dans un baiser sauvage.

Il avait trop attendu d'être enfin dans ses bras, toute sa frustration accompagné d'un désir innommable se déversa dans ce baiser et ce fut Ikki qui le rompit le premier, complètement essoufflé.

_ Et bien … souffla-t-il, je ne te savais pas si sauvage, ajouta-t-il doucement avec un petit sourire.

Hyoga rougit et se cacha comme il put contre le torse de son aîné. Ce dernier prit appui sur son coude gauche de façon à libérer sa main droite pour relever le doux visage de son amour vers le sien.

_ Ne te cache, tu es si mignon quant tu rougis...

_ Mais ? Parce qu'il y a un mais n'est-ce pas ? Fit Hyoga, légèrement inquiet de l'interruption de Ikki en plein milieu de sa phrase.

_ Oui … répondit Ikki redevenu sérieux. Je ne veux rien précipiter et surtout, je veux que rien ne puisse interférer, ni des promeneurs nocturnes, ni le froid, ni le sable qui est peut être très romantique mais absolument pas confortable lorsque l'on est nu … conclut-il avec amusement.

_ Tu parles d'expérience je suppose, lui dit Hyoga sur un ton acerbe.

Ikki fronça les sourcils à ce soudain changement de ton, se demandant ce qui pouvait mettre Hyoga dans cet état.

_ Pardon … fit le blond. Je n'avais pas le droit, je … quand tu m'as dit ça … j'ai revu le soir où … je t'ai dit pour ma mère … et je …

_ Tu es jaloux, supposa Ikki. Mais mon amour, tu n'as pas être jaloux de qui que ce soit. Tu es le seul que j'ai jamais aimé, lui assura-t-il. Le seul qui compte pour moi plus que ma propre vie. Tous mes amants réunis ne m'ont jamais fait ressentir le dixième des émotions qui m'ont traversé par ton seul baiser, termina-t-il en reprenant ses lèvres pour le rassurer complètement.

_ Oui mais …

_ Non, chut, le coupa Ikki en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir eu la force de t'espérer et de t'avoir imposé la vision de certains de mes amants mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière et je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses pour ce que tu viens de dire. On a perdu trop de temps pour ressasser alors que maintenant on est ensemble. Je veux profiter de toi autant que possible et on va commencer dès qu'on sera rentré, termina-t-il en se relevant d'un coup de rein.

Hyoga eut soudain très froid et gémit de protestation, incapable d'articuler un mot correct après le discours du japonais qui l'avait profondément ému. Il prit la main tendue devant lui et se releva également, non sans voler un baiser au japonais avant de partir en courant. D'abord surpris, Ikki se reprit vite et bondit à sa suite.

_ Petit démon ! Tu perds rien pour attendre ! Si je t'attrape …

Hyoga courrait vite mais Ikki s'entraînait régulièrement et bientôt il le rattrapa. Le prenant par la taille il le colla contre lui et ils perdirent l'équilibre. Ils roulèrent un peu sur le sable maintenant froid et humide et Hyoga se trouva sur Ikki quand ils s'arrêtèrent.

_ Si tu savais comme je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

_ Si tu voulais bien te lever et rentrer, je pourrai te prouver combien je t'aime aussi, fit Ikki taquin en lui chatouillant les côtes.

_ Ikki ! S'indigna le blond.

_ Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas alors que c'est toi qui m'a presque violé il y a cinq minutes, railla-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

_ Violé ! S'indigna Hyoga en hoquetant sous les baisers. T'exagères pas un peu ?

_ A peine. Allez debout ! S'exclama-t-il en lui claquant les fesses.

Hyoga obéit en protestant pour la forme. Il avait très envie de rentrer lui aussi finalement.

_ Viens là, fit Ikki en le prenant dans ses bras après s'être relevé. Je crois que je ne me lasserai jamais de ton corps contre le mien.

Il le serrait si fort, presque avec désespoir, que Hyoga en eut le cœur serré. Il se laissa embrasser, suivant le mouvement imposé par Ikki, tantôt sauvage et ravageur, tantôt lent et enivrant. Quant il put à nouveau respirer, Ikki tremblait et il ne sut quoi faire d'autre que lui caresser tendrement la nuque. Où était passé l'impétueux jeune homme qui le coursait sur le sable un instant plus tôt en plaisantant ?

_ C'est trop … Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Tu m'aimes vraiment ? Je ne rêve pas ? Hyoga …, sa voix mourut dans une plainte, presque un sanglot.

_ Oh Ikki … bien sûr que je t'aime, comment peux-tu douter après tout ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? … Je suis tien, répondit Hyoga en le plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Je suis tien pour toujours.

Ikki lui lança un regard de chien battu avec un petit sourire contrit et lui prit la main.

_ Je suis idiot je suppose ?

_ Hum, soupira Hyoga en secouant la tête. Tu es juste … adorable.

Ikki s'esclaffa. C'était bien la première fois qu'on disait de lui qu'il était adorable et pourtant il en avait eu des qualificatifs, associable, brute, froid, impétueux, … Mais adorable ?

_ Oui, adorable... Ikki, reprit-il plus sérieusement, je ne veux pas que tu doutes. Je t'appartiens corps et âme,continua-t-il en se collant contre lui à nouveau, je veux ne faire qu'un avec toi, je veux te sentir en moi, soupira-t-il en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille, que tes mains parcourent ma peau pour l'apprendre par cœur, que ton corps se glisse entre mes cuisses pour me marquer comme tien à jamais, gémit-il avant que Ikki ne l'interrompe en l'attrapant violemment par la nuque.

_ Suffit ! Claqua sa voix dans la nuit. On rentre. Maintenant.

Et avant que Hyoga n'ait pu émettre un son, il le tira par le bras et s'en fut en courant, le traînant presque derrière lui, pour rejoindre leur appart, finalement heureux que plus personne d'autre ne s'y trouve. Le russe suivit le mouvement comme il put tout en riant, très satisfait de lui-même.

A peine arrivés, ils se déchaussèrent et Ikki le jeta sur son épaule pour l'emmener plus vite à sa chambre. Il le déposa sur son lit avec une attention et une douceur contrastant parfaitement avec la fougue dont il avait fait preuve jusqu'alors.

Le surplombant de tout son corps, Ikki se repaissait de la vision de Hyoga, étendu lascivement sur le lit à peine éclairé par les lumières extérieures. Ses mèches blondes formaient un halo doré autour de son visage et la lueur de désir dans ses yeux faisait briller son regard lui donnant l'air d'un ange.

Le japonais le contempla, laissant glisser ses yeux sur le torse d'albâtre, mais très vite un obstacle l'agaça. Il saisit donc la lisière du short du blond et entrepris de le faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Il vira ensuite les baskets et entrepris de se mettre dans la même tenue avant de venir s'allonger aux côtés de Hyoga. Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à croire à la réalité de cette scène tant de fois rêvée. Ikki était là, tout près de lui, il pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou alors que le japonais s'était mis sur le flanc pour se rapprocher de lui. Il laissa une main courir sur son torse, tout doucement, du bout des doigts, il traça des arabesques incandescentes sur le torse et les abdominaux du russe.

Hyoga tressaillit mais ne bougea pas. Il resta allongé, étendu sur le dos, les yeux à moitié fermé et la bouche entrouverte sur un petit sourire. Des soupirs de plaisir s'élevaient de sa gorge et il tentait de reprendre un peu le contrôle de ses sens.

Peine perdue. Resté là sans bouger à profiter des caresses trop tentantes du japonais ne l'aiderait pas à retrouver ses esprits. Son cerveau était embrumé par le plaisir et le désir violent qu'il ressentait pour Ikki. C'était intenable, il allait littéralement se consumer si ce dernier continuait. Et pourtant, c'était à peine si il le touchait !

_ Han Ikki … c'est horrible, murmura-t-il, je brûle … partout où tu me touches … je brûle, geignit-il.

Le japonais stoppa son geste, sa main à deux centimètres à peine de sa peau et déjà le contact lui manquait. Il sourit aux paroles du blond, heureux et fier de lui faire ressentir tout ça.

_ Ce n'est que le début bel ange, répondit-il. C'est loin d'être fini. Fais moi confiance, lui demanda-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Hyoga se redressa sur un coude et prit ses lèvres en passant son bras libre autour de son cou. Il l'attira peu à peu contre lui en se rallongeant. Il voulait son corps sur le sien, sentir son poids rassurant et excitant le recouvrir entièrement.

Une fois Ikki sur lui, il écarta les jambes et le japonais se glissa entre pour se fondre véritablement sur lui. Leurs sexes impatients se rencontrèrent et ils gémirent de concert, étouffant leurs plaintes de délice entre leurs lèvres.

Ils s'embrassaient à perdre haleine. Hyoga jouait avec les lèvres de son aîné, les mordillant et les lapant comme un chat. Ses mains fourrageaient dans les cheveux sauvages et s'égaraient de temps à autre sur une nuque forte et des épaules musclées à souhait.

Ikki grognait alors qu'il commençait à ne plus pouvoir tenir. Voulant calmer son corps, il entreprit de faire perdre la tête à son désormais amant. Il se mit à embrasser et grignoter chaque parcelle de son visage, son cou, sa mâchoire, … Il descendait et remontait, son corps suivant le mouvement et rendant fou Hyoga jusqu'à ce qu'il descende plus franchement et se mette à embrasser ses tétons simultanément avec une fougue hors du commun.

Quant il léchait l'un, ses doigt agaçaient l'autre et le manège s'inversait ensuite. Hyoga haletait et ne savait plus quoi faire de ses mains, il ne les contrôlait plus et elles accompagnaient les mouvements de tête du japonais, agrippées à ses cheveux. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, elles poussaient doucement mais surement la tête de son amant plus bas, toujours plus bas. Ikki sourit en le réalisant mais ne laissa pas tomber sa si plaisante activité. Si Hyoga voulait ça, alors il le lui offrirait même si d'habitude c'était plutôt à lui que l'on faisait ce genre de « cadeau ».

Il continua donc sa route mais stoppa au nombril dans lequel sa langue plongea avidement pour en découvrir chaque détail, chaque courbe. Ses mains caressaient ce ventre ferme et pâle malgré le soleil, se délectant de cette partie de son corps si voluptueuse. Il joua un instant avec le léger duvet soyeux qui partait du nombril pour disparaître dans le boxer et se dit qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Hyoga ne réalisa ce qu'il se passait que lorsqu'il sentit Ikki lui enlever son sous-vêtement. Il voulut protester, lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à faire ça, mais un regard décidé coupa court à ses récriminations. Bientôt son sexe se dressa dans toute sa splendeur devant les yeux affamés de l'ainé. Le russe rougit de gêne, il se sentait étrangement vulnérable ainsi alors que c'était plutôt Ikki qui semblait en position soumise. Mais se retrouver devant l'homme de ses fantasmes, l'homme de sa vie, nu, totalement à découvert et à sa merci, c'était totalement inédit pour Hyoga qui commença à paniquer devant l'afflux si fort de toutes ses émotions nouvelles.

_ Chuuut, lui murmura Ikki en posant une main sur son cœur, calme-toi. Tout va bien, détends toi mon bel ange, tu ne ressentiras que du plaisir, continua-t-il d'une voix rauque. Dis-moi ce dont tu as envie si ça peut te rassurer, parles-moi, j'exaucerai tous tes vœux, lui assura-t-il enfin avec un sourire confiant.

_ Je ne veux que toi, lui garanti le blond avec assurance.

Effectivement, les battements de son cœur étaient plus réguliers même si sous l'effet de l'excitation ils étaient toujours rapides. Rassuré, Ikki reporta son attention sur cette partie de son corps si fragile mais pourtant si excitante.

Il passa d'abord ses mains à l'intérieur des cuisses sveltes et accueillantes en une douce caresse qui eut pour effet de les faire s'écarter plus encore. Hyoga gémit et rejeta la tête en arrière. La vision de son amant dans cette position lui était insoutenable, si il ne reprenait pas son sang froid, il risquait de jouir avant que le japonais n'ait vraiment commencé.

Les mains brûlantes de ce dernier se placèrent dans les creux de l'aine, dégageant le sexe vibrant d'impatience. Elles caressèrent sans hésitation les doux fruits jumeaux avant de se rejoindre sur le désir tendu et palpitant. Elles remontèrent ainsi jusqu'au gland turgescent et Hyoga poussa un cri plaintif qui embrasa le propriétaire de ces mains baladeuses.

Ikki n'y tint plus et happa le bout du sexe tendu. Il le lécha amoureusement et l'enfonça tout doucement en lui, l'avalant entièrement. Hyoga hurla, se moquant bien de savoir si les voisins entendraient ou non, ils étaient seuls sur terre.

Le japonais affolait tous ses sens. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait que ça s'arrête mais que ça continue, il avait chaud et il tremblait de froid. Ikki s'en donnait à cœur joie, il fallait que Hyoga se perde dans son plaisir pour qu'il puisse le préparer à la suite, il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir. Alors pendant que sa bouche faisait découvrir un plaisir indicible au blond, allant et venant à un rythme irrégulier, l'une de ses mains continua à caresser sensuellement ses bourses pendant que l'autre descendit vers son intimité inviolée, pour le moment. Il passa un doigt dessus, l'effleurant à peine, et sentit le sursaut de Hyoga.

Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et remonta sa main jusqu'à la bouche de ce dernier. Le blond ne se fit pas prier et lécha ses doigts autant qu'il put. Si ils avaient su que cela finirait comme ça, l'un des deux aurait pensé à prévoir du lubrifiant.

Ikki reprit son manège et alors que sa langue achevait de rendre fou Hyoga, ses doigts découvraient ses secrets. Les deux premiers doigts passèrent sans problèmes, Hyoga ne se crispa qu'un court instant mais prit dans son plaisir, il entama vite un mouvement de hanche le faisant à la fois s'enfoncer dans la gorge d'Ikki et s'empaler sur ses doigts tout en gémissant tant et plus.

Si le japonais s'était arrêté à ce moment, Hyoga serait mort de frustration. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une telle jouissance puisse exister, il était sûr aujourd'hui qu'il avait fait le bon choix en attendant Ikki. Jamais cela n'aurait été aussi bon avec un ou une autre.

_ Ikki ! Hurla-t-il. Je vais … je …, il s'interrompit, le souffle coupé.

_ Non, pas tout de suite, c'est loin d'être fini, répondit Ikki avec un calme qu'il était loin d'éprouver.

Pour calmer un peu l'ardeur de son jeune amant, il relâcha son sexe et fit descendre sa langue pour qu'elle rejoigne ses doigts. Hyoga n'eut même pas le temps de protester à cet abandon que déjà il poussait des plaintes de plaisir à sentir la langue d'Ikki s'enfoncer en lui. C'était chaud, brûlant, humide et incroyablement bon et excitant. Il ne ressentait plus aucune gêne, il voulait juste que cela continue encore, encore, encore, …

_ Encore … gémit-il, encore … Oh ! Ikki ! Oui ! … Ah ! Encore … haleta-t-il, c'est bon …. si bon … oh mon amour …

Chaque mot de Hyoga donnait un coup de chaud au japonais. Il ne pourrait plus se retenir longtemps. Il prenait sur lui pour ne plus toucher au sexe de Hyoga, il voulait jouir avec lui, réaliser son fantasme d'atteindre l'orgasme en même temps que l'être aimé.

Après un énième et dernier coup de langue, il se redressa sur ses genoux et fit glisser son boxer sur ses cuisses si fermes, si musclées, si magnifiquement hâlées. Hyoga se demanda si il n'était pas en train de baver alors qu'il regardait son amant se dévêtir.

Quand il vit son désir si imposant se dresser devant lui, il ne ressentit aucune peur mais au contraire un besoin violent de le sentir en lui. Il fallait qu'il lui dise, qu'il le rassure, car pour la première fois depuis le début de leurs ébats, il pouvait voir un fond d'inquiétude dans les yeux de son amour.

_ Viens, dit-il en lui tendant la main. Je te veux Ikki, fais-moi me sentir entier, emplis-moi mon amour, susurra-t-il.

À cette demande diabolique, Ikki se jeta sur lui en grondant. Il l'embrassa avec une sauvagerie qui le surprit lui-même. Quelle idée de lui demander ça, comme ça, sur ce ton là, dans cette position ! C'était un pousse-au-crime !

Leurs corps en sueur roulèrent l'un sur l'autre avec la même ardeur que celle échangée à travers leurs baisers. Leurs mains ne cessaient de palper, de caresser, de pétrir. Aucune parcelle de peau n'était épargnée. L'ambiance était passée de torride à bestiale en quelques secondes et ils laissèrent la tension s'évacuer ainsi de leur corps encore plusieurs minutes.

Quand enfin elle retomba, Ikki se trouvait à nouveau au-dessus de Hyoga. Il calma le jeu en l'embrassant plus délicatement mais avec toujours le même désir. Ses mains se firent cajoleuses et glissèrent le long de ses flancs, déclenchant des frissons d'extase.

_ Je t'aime Hyoga, fit Ikki alors qu'il enfonçait à nouveau deux doigts en lui.

_ Han ! I... Ikki … ahh.

Hyoga entoura le cou de son ainé de ses bras et se cambra pour se laisser pénétrer. Sa tête rejetée en arrière, il tentait de garder un minimum de lucidité.

Deux autres doigts et quelques caresses intimes et Ikki se redressa, prenant son sexe dans sa main droite, il releva les jambes de Hyoga de la gauche et commença à entrer en lui. Doucement, progressivement, il s'enfonçait dans une volupté qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant, malgré ses nombreux amants. Hyoga était incomparable.

_ Han ! … si bon … merveilleux … hnn … hnnn … ahhh …

Entré jusqu'à la garde, il n'osait plus bouger. Il fixa le jeune russe droit dans les yeux pour y déceler la moindre étincelle de douleur mais il n'y trouva que du plaisir et un désir puissant. Hyoga se perdait dans le regard envoutant des yeux de feu de son amant. Il était en lui. Il le sentait vibrer, pulser, au plus profond de son corps, et il aimait ça.

Il aurait voulu que jamais il ne le quitte. Il savait maintenant qu'il n'avait vécu jusqu'ici que dans l'attente de cet instant, celui où leurs corps ne feraient plus qu'un, où ils seraient enfin un et indivisible. Pourtant, il ressentait comme un tiraillement d'impatience.

_ Ikki, s'il te plait, bouge, bouge... je vais mourir si tu ne bouges pas, geignit-il d'une voix mourante.

Ikki, toujours à genoux sur le lit, se pencha en avant et posa son avant-bras à cote de la tête blonde. L'autre bras, il le passa sous la jambe de son amant, le pli du genoux sur le pli du coude et il posa son torse contre le sien. La jambe ainsi maintenue remonta, le laissant s'enfoncer plus encore quand ils n'auraient cru ça possible ni l'un ni l'autre.

Le mouvement de balancier qu'il entama les fit gémir à l'unisson mais si Hyoga poussait des plaintes claires et audibles, c'étaient de véritables grognements qui sortaient de la gorge du japonais. Ce dernier maintint le même rythme lent et délicieux pendant plusieurs minutes, se repaissant des différentes expressions de plaisir sur le visage de son amant, il s'amusait à le picorer de ses lèvres partout où elles pouvaient se poser.

Hyoga, se sentant vraiment trop passif et voulant donner autant qu'il recevait, finit par donner un puissant coup de rein et se retrouva à chevaucher son amant. Ce fut à son tour de l'embrasser, de l'embraser.

Les mains d'Ikki se posèrent sur ses hanches, ce dernier était ravi de la tournure des évènements, Hyoga prenait de l'assurance rapidement et il savourait cela à sa juste valeur. Alors que le plaisir montait de plus en plus, que leur souffle se faisait court, que la sueur faisait briller leur peau dans la pénombre de la chambre, que leurs gémissement respectif emplissaient la pièce, Hyoga se penchait de plus en plus en arrière. Pour finir, ses cheveux caressaient les genoux du japonais, ses mains reposaient sur ses chevilles et son corps était aussi cambré que celui d'un gymnaste.

_ C'est trop bon … bébé …. continue …, haleta Ikki. Ahhh ! Oui ! C'est bon, c'est bon … Hyoga !

_ Oui ! Oui … han … oui … ahhh

Le rythme s'accéléra et Ikki prit le sexe de son amant entre ses doigts pour le caresser à nouveau. Mais cette fois, il ne s'arrêterait pas. Prenant le même tempo que celui de Hyoga sur lui, il accéléra également.

_ Ah ! Hurla Hyoga en sentant la main de Ikki sur son sexe gorgé. Encore ! Oui ! … Encore ! Aaaah ! … Mon amour ! Sanglota-t-il.

_ Hyoga ! Viens ! Jouis avec moi ! Le pria Ikki au bord de la jouissance.

_ Oui ! Je vais …

_ Oui ! Viens ! Chante pour moi ! Ordonna-t-il avec amour à son amant alors que d'une main il donnait les derniers à-coups sur son sexe et que de l'autre il serrait sa hanche délicate à lui laisser un bleu.

_ Aaaahhhhhh ! Explosa Hyoga en exauçant la demande de son amant

_ Hmmmm ! Gronda enfin Ikki, se libérant en même temps que le russe.

Le corps de Hyoga retomba lourdement sur le corps du japonais tel une poupée désarticulée et sans force. Ikki crut un instant qu'il avait perdu connaissance mais un doux regard se posa alors dans le sien et il resta ébloui par ce qu'il pouvait y lire.

Tant d'amour, de reconnaissance, de plaisir, … Comment avait-il pu vivre sans lui jusqu'ici ? Au prix d'un effort colossal, une de ses mains se posa sur la tête du blond et caressa doucement ses cheveux. Ils tremblaient encore tous deux, les frissons de leur orgasme se répercutant dans tout leur corps. Le voile blanc qui avait obscurci tout leur sens , ne leur laissant que la conscience d'une lave en fusion se répandant dans tout leur corps, commençait à s'estomper et Hyoga réalisa pleinement ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

_ Merci. Merci, répéta-t-il, c'était tellement incroyable que tous les mots que je connais paraissent dérisoires pour décrire ce que j'ai ressenti.

_ C'est à moi de te remercier mon doux ange, répondit Ikki, je viens de découvrir ce que signifie faire l'amour. C'est tellement plus que le sexe. Je croyais que c'était des paroles en l'air, pleine d'un romantisme dégoulinant mais en fait … je faisais erreur, il me manquait toi pour le comprendre.

Hyoga se blotti plus encore contre lui, savourant ce moment paisible. C'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.

_ Il faudra remercier Shun en fait. Si il n'était pas parti, qui sait combien de temps nous nous serions tourné autour sans le savoir, précisa Hyoga en voyant que son ainé ne comprenait où il voulait en venir.

_ Non, c'est toi que je remercie, pour avoir eu le courage d'essayer de me violer sur la plage ! Fit Ikki en souriant comme un imbécile.

_ Hey ! S'indigna le russe. Soit pas mauvais joueur ! J'ai juste eu le courage de faire ce que tu n'as pas osé, répondit -il en se redressant, bras croisés et un air de défi sur le visage.

_ Ah oui ! Répondit Ikki en entrant dans son jeu.

Il se releva brusquement, faisant basculer Hyoga et le surplombant. Il le dominait entièrement et le blond reconnut aussitôt la lueur dans ses yeux.

_ Ikki ? T'es pas fatigué ? L'interrogea-t-il naïvement.

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres du japonais et Hyoga déglutit difficilement.

_ De toi ? Jamais ! J'ai tellement de choses à te faire découvrir … susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque. Tu ne vas pas dormir de la nuit bel ange.

_ Ikki !

Ce fut tout ce que put dire Hyoga avant que son amant ne ravisse ses lèvres et l'entraîne avec lui pour de nouveaux ébats passionnés, à peine avait-il eu le temps de penser que même si le coup de foudre existe, le grand amour, lui, se construit avec le temps.

* * *

_Epilogue, 5 mois plus tard, décembre, un Noël en famille_

_ C'est moi ! Cria Shun en ouvrant la porte d'entrée de son ancien appartement.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il quitta ses chaussures et avança jusqu'au salon. Il sourit en découvrant son meilleur ami endormi de tout son long sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de son grand frère. Le voyant Ikki posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui signifier de faire doucement.

_ Oh ! Pardon, chuchota Shun.

_ C'est rien, lui assura Ikki. Je t'aurai bien serré dans mes bras mais là, fit-il en levant les bras en signe d'impuissance.

_ Je comprends. Tu m'as manqué grand frère, fit Shun, la tête penchée et un sourire attendri au visage.

_ Tu m'as manqué aussi Shun. Je suis content de te voir. Où est June ?

_ Je l'ai laissé chez ses parents, elle nous rejoint ce soir, répondit le plus jeune en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil. Il est souffrant ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

_ Non, simplement épuisé, ses partiels viennent de finir et il n'est en vacances que depuis hier soir.

Ce que Ikki n'ajouta pas c'est qu'il n'avait pas laissé son amant dormir de toute la nuit. Il fallait bien fêter ses vacances, non ? Lui et Hyoga n'avaient encore rien dit à personne, ils voulaient faire la surprise à Shun.

Ils continuèrent à discuter tout bas, se racontant les derniers mois l'un sans l'autre, parlant de tout et de rien, quand soudain Hyoga gémit et tourna sa tête pour la caler contre le ventre chaud de son oreiller improvisé.

Sentant dans son demi-sommeil qu'il était sur Ikki, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et frotta son visage contre lui. Sous le regard perplexe de son frère, Ikki se sentit rougir et n'osa pas bouger plus.

_ J'en déduis que ça va mieux entre vous ? Osa tout de même Shun d'une voix mi-hésitante mi-amusée.

_ Hum … Oui, c'est ce qu'on dirait … répondit vaguement Ikki.

Avant que Shun ne puisse reprendre, Hyoga releva tant bien que mal la tête, encore légèrement endormi et une de ses mains agrippa le col du t-shirt d'Ikki pour l'attirer à lui. Ce dernier ne put que suivre le mouvement et se retrouva avec une paire de lèvres qu'il connaissait par cœur collée au visage. Il laissa Hyoga l'embrasser et comme toujours oublia tout ce qui était autour, son frère y compris.

Ils se perdirent dans leur baiser un bon moment avant qu'un grattement de gorge ne les fasse sursauter, Hyoga totalement réveillé pour le coup.

Il se redressa pour faire fasse à leur invité, les yeux ronds, il le dévisagea comme si il ne le reconnaissait pas avant de se tourner vers Ikki sourcils froncés.

_ Ikki, gronda-t-il. Tu aurais pu me dire que Shun était arrivé !

_ Oh ? Et à quel moment aurais-je pu avoir le temps de te le signaler bel ange ? S'enquit-il en souriant de l'embarras de son cadet.

Hyoga ne savait pas de quoi il rougissait le plus, savoir qu'il s'était laissé aller ainsi devant Shun ? Ou bien du petit nom affectueux donné par Ikki devant Shun ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ils étaient bel et bien devant Shun !

_ Et depuis quand ? Les interrogea-t-il. Non, fit-il en levant une main pour les empêcher de répondre. Mieux, quand comptiez-vous me le dire ? Demanda-t-il en fait.

_ Et bien … On voulait te faire la surprise, répondit Hyoga embarrassé.

_ Surprise ! S'exclama Ikki d'une voix enjouée.

Lui, tout ça l'amusait beaucoup, mais au regard noir qu'il reçut du russe, il en déduisit que ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

_ C'est bien, il était temps, je suis content pour vous deux, leur assura Shun.

Aussitôt, le visage de Hyoga se détendit et il se laissa aller contre Ikki qui l'entoura de ses bras pour mieux l'embrasser dans le cou. Ce coté câlin était un visage de leur intimité et Hyoga savait que jamais Ikki ne se laisserait aller ainsi devant un autre que Shun.

Pourtant, cela lui était égal, il n'était pas non plus du genre à s'épancher en public. Lorsqu'ils sortaient, ils se tenaient parfois la main ou se promenaient bras dessus bras dessous mais ne cherchaient pas spécialement à s'afficher.

_ Alors du coup je peux vous dire la surprise qu'on devait vous faire aussi ! S'exclama Shun tout content. Les parents nous rejoignent aux sports d'hiver pour fêter Noël !

Hyoga sourit de la joie enfantine de son ami et se pelotonna dans les bras aimants qui le tenaient déjà bien serré avant de couler un regard à Ikki qui le lui rendit avec autant d'amour.

_ Un vrai Noël en famille, chuchota Ikki d'une voix tendre avant d'embrasser l'homme de sa vie.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça aura au moins eu le mérite de vous détendre, pour les réclamations c'est le bouton en bas !

Bisou...nours

_1 an et demi plus tard, janvier, déprime hivernale_


End file.
